My Ex Best Friend's Wedding
by klm111a
Summary: 11 years ago, Lane kissed Tristan, Rory’s fiancé; Rory saw and jumped to conclusions. Now, a reporter for the New York Times Rory must cover the wedding of the year...the DuGrey wedding. What’s a girl to do? Misadventures, mistakes and regrets abound.
1. O1: News, articles and getting drunk

Summary: Future Fic, Lane and Tristan are getting married. Rory is the reporter covering the wedding of the year, Lane and Tristan's. Seven years ago, Lane stole away Tristan from Rory. She never got her chance of revenge will it be her chance now or will she let her prince charming be gone forever to her ex-best friend? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any reference to Dawson's Creek. I only own the plot idea and any new characters created along the way, namely Larissa. 

*          *          *          *          *

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding

By klm111a

O1: News, articles and getting drunk

September 2016: 

"He's getting married," Paris Gellar announces to her best friend and fellow roommate: Rory Gilmore who sits hunched over her computer working on her newest article, no doubt. "That's nice," the brunette murmurs in response not really paying attention to Paris despite her news. "Don't you want to know who?" she questions eagerly and Rory just sighs. _Just leave me alone!_  Rory silently begs. She doesn't have time to talk; she was supposed to be at the _New York Times_ office an hour ago but she hadn't finished her article that had the deadline of today at noon. "Paris, as much as I love you I'm late to work as it is. I don't have time to play your game of guess who's getting married and frankly I'm not really in the mood to hear about people's success in their lives," as Rory talks she's printed out her article, read it one more time, grabbed her to-go thermos of coffee, grabbed her bag and put on her jean jacket. "Bye," she says breathlessly rushing to the door and as she leaves the apartment Paris yells, "Tristan DuGrey is getting married to Lane Kim!" the door swings back open as an irritated Rory snatches the newspaper out of Paris's hands. "Oh. My. God." She murmurs pressing a hand to her mouth as the anger, and the pain, the regret too all came surfacing to the present time. She had tried so hard to forget about the two of them, and it had worked for a while but things like this kept on intruding on her life, would she ever be able to get over this? "You still have work," Paris reminds gently and she just nods in response. Her eyes, still riveted to the article, her mind reeling, she nods and then hurries out of the apartment her good mood evaporated. Tristan DuGrey, her ex-fiancé and Lane Kim, her ex-best friend were getting married what was a girl to do? 

"Put the pen down," the lilting, British accented voice of the one and only Larissa Mayer better known as Liss to her friend's filled the room. "Liss!" Rory shrieked hopping out of her chair and rounding the corner of her desk to hug her best friend from _Yale_. "How you doing, Ror?" Liss questions glad to see her friend since her two weeks of vacation at home back in London. Rory sits back behind her desk as Larissa sits down in front of her. "Crazed as always. Did you hear the big news?" 

"What big news? I got back from London last night I'm afraid current events weren't top priority," 

"Irene better not hear," Rory teases but then gets back to the subject on hand. "You're not even caught up on entertainment news?" 

"You know how I can miss a single _Entertainment Tonight_, I almost died at home without it," Larissa laughs her charming laugh and Rory smiles, despite the bad news that morning she couldn't help but grin at her friend's antics she had missed her while she was away. "So, then I take it you have heard," 

"Rory, dear will you just spill it already? I have no idea what you're talking about so care to fill me in?" she says casting a worrisome glance at Rory. "Oh Liss! It's horrible," Rory moans. "Don't tell me," Larissa pauses and then closes her eyes. "You're pregnant," the two girls burst into a peal of laughter at the absurdity of the comment, at least yet. "Let's be serious now, Larissa," Rory says brusquely and now she's intrigued. Rory never referred to her as Larissa, only Liss. "Okay, what's going on, Ror," her concern for her friend obvious. Rory takes a deep breath as the tears threatened to fall. "Tristan is getting married. To Lane," 

"Oh sweetie!" Larissa leaned over Rory's desk and hugged her. "I don't see how it's fair. The girl who steals, the love of my life, my Dawson you could say is getting married, to him," 

"This must be huge in your life. You're referring to _Dawson's Creek_, you never do that," 

"No kidding," 

"So, does Lorelai know?" 

"She must. She lives in Stars Hollow after all," 

"I thought Mrs. Kim was strict about non-Korean guys need not apply," Rory just rolls her eyes. "Well since we broke up, he became some brain surgeon, he's won a few Nobel Peace prizes. Plus, he convinced Lane to become a pediatrician," 

"How romantic," Larissa says dryly rolling her eyes. "You want to know the worse thing about the whole thing, Liss?" Larissa nods and Rory just sighs. "I'm still in love with him," she whispers as Larissa puts a consoling hand over Rory's. "I thought you got over him," 

"I thought I had. I haven't thought about him in the longest time. But I was supposed to be the one marrying him. I was the one who convinced him to become a brain surgeon. He promised me so many things," Larissa nods. "I know you're hurting right now but Irene wants you in her office. Tristan's a jerk, Lane shouldn't be marrying you if she was a real friend," 

"Could this day get any better?" she murmurs to herself as she crumbles the newspaper sitting on her desk ruining the picture of the happy couple. She feels a surge of relief course through her as she heads to her boss's office. 

            Rory's hands were shaking so badly she was worried that Irene, her boss would question her mental health something she wasn't ready to answer. Irene had set up this meeting to discuss her newest assignment. It had been a devastating blow for her. If this was an article about anything else, even sports she would be happy to do it but this was something she couldn't do. "You want me to write about Tristan DuGrey and Lane Kim's wedding?" Irene beams and nods her head. "This could be your chance, Lorelai. You could have your own column permanently," 

"I understand that but I can't do it," 

"I don't think your hearing me. This will be a pivotal turning point in your career. I'm not giving you a choice Miss Gilmore," she says coolly and Rory knows that it's better to just accept the job and get it done with. "Fine," 

"I'll be sending Larissa with you as your photographer and Paris has an assignment nearby. You'll be sent to Hartford in two days," 

"Thanks," Rory mutters stumbling out of the chair and hurrying out of the office. She sprints down the hall desperate to get away as she ignores the strange looks that everyone is shooting her way. Her head is spinning as she tries to grasp the concept of it all. She was going to have to interview her ex-best friend and ex-fiancé for their own wedding, a wedding that wasn't supposed to happen at all. She enters her office eyes wild. "Liss, cigarette," she hisses. "You don't smoke," Larissa points out with a shake of her head. "Do you really want to mess with me, here?" Larissa takes a hard look at Rory. Her hair is now a mess from running her hand through her hair a nervous habit picked up by Tristan himself. Rory's eyes were crazed and unlike the calm blue they normally were they were now a stormy gray. "What happened?"   

"I'm doing an article on the wedding of the year," she laughs bitterly. "I don't know what to say," 

"You're coming too. You're my photographer," she says faking cheeriness. "Do you want to go somewhere to talk?" 

"No. I'm sick of talking, sick of thinking things through I need to do something wild and crazy. Something unlike me, I want to get drunk," 

"Rory, let's not be rash here. You need to just get used to the idea of Lane and Tristan getting married," 

"I don't care anymore really, Liss I don't I just want to go out and do something. So, you in or not?" 

"I'm in. See you at 8, your apartment?" 

"That's good. Going to _Harry's_?" 

"Would you expect any less?" with a grin from Rory, Larissa exits her office murmuring: "I hope you know what you're doing, Gilmore," and with that she was gone and Rory continued to answer the phone, trying so hard to forget about Lane and Tristan. 

That Night, 8 PM:

            "Hey Liss!" Rory greets brightly. "Ror," Larissa responds looking concerned at her friend. She watches Rory now stumble around trying to get her feet in her shoes. "Is Paris coming?" 

"She'll be out in a minute," Rory slurs as Larissa puts a steadying arm on her. "Are you drunk already?" 

"She's been downing wine coolers since she told me about her upcoming article," Paris tells Larissa softly as she comes out in the hall as well. "We shouldn't go out then," Larissa comments and Rory shoots her a glare. "We're going to have some fun!" Rory announces and then pauses, adding a comment as an afterthought. "Whether Larissa likes it or not," she links her arms with Larissa and Paris as they share a concerned look behind Rory's back. Ten minutes later the trio has arrived at their usual place and Rory rushes in heading to the bar immediately. "Keep an eye on her," Larissa whispers to Paris as the two fail to notice her hitting on a guy at the bar much to his bewilderment. A couple of seconds later Larissa and Paris are prying her away from the poor man despite her protestations. Three drinks later, Rory can barely think for herself any more but a charming man approaches her despite the drunken state Larissa had proclaimed Rory was in. "Hello, I'm Tristan O'Neill  and you are…" 

"Lorelai," she responds a giggle bubbling up in her throat as she grins. "I've been watching you all night," he whispers in her ear. "Really?" she pretends to act nonchalant which is indeed a feat for the intoxicated girl. She had noticed this man, Tristan, she reminded herself watching her the whole time. "Well I was and I was wondering if you'd like to go somewhere…." He trails off as he searches for the right word with Rory blatantly checking him out causing him to feel awkward. "How about somewhere more private?" she purrs. "Exactly what I was thinking," she looks up at him her eyes suddenly misty. "Great minds think alike, Tristan," he takes her hand and leads her out of the bar much to the dismay of Paris and Larissa. 

(Flashback) September 2003 – Yale University 

_"Hello. I'm Tristan and you are…" a handsome blonde man with sparkling blue eyes question the somewhat shorter brunette standing next to him. "Not available," she offers offhand to him as she looks up at him.  "Do you have a boyfriend?" he questions now curious. "Nope but there's no chance I'd date you," _

_"And why is that?" _

"You really do have a short term memory, DuGrey," with a shake of her head she leaves him but he follows her outside. "Mary!" he calls out his grin now wide. "How many times do I have to tell you its Rory!" she shouts back as she spins around and smiles back at him, now halfway across the parking lot. "See you around, Rory!" he yells and he can hear the wonderful laugh of Rory Gilmore as she waves at him and continues on her way. Not knowing what the future had in store for them. 

- End Chapter One


	2. 02: Making up, first meetings and Almost...

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding 

By: klm111a

Chapter 02: making up, first meetings and _Almost Famous_

Dr. Lane Kim bustled through the pediatric ward of _Hartford Memorial Hospital_. It was hard to believe that in a week she'd be off work for three months until January to plan her wedding, have the wedding take place and have the long anticipated honeymoon in Europe as Tristan had promised her long ago. It was hard to believe that in two months time she was going to be Mrs. Tristan DuGrey. She grinned at the thought, she had been waiting for Tristan to finally propose and he had much to her delight. While reminiscing she couldn't help but feel the pang in her heart of the betrayal to her best friend, ex-best friend now she reminded herself. When she had started the invitation list she had put Rory's name on it unknowingly. Tristan had pointed it out causing an awkward silence to settle between the two. She hadn't had the time or the energy to work through this with him so with a fading smile she realized she wasn't speaking to Tristan. _Damn!_ She cursed to herself wondering why in the world Rory's name had wound up the first on the list. 

"Could you call Dr. Kim, please?" Tristan requested the receptionist who gave him a flirty response. "Of course Dr. DuGrey, where would you like to meet her?" 

"The courtyard," 

"I'll go do that right away," flashing one more smile at him she hurried down the hall to the PA system as Tristan ran a hand through his hair. Ever since the night before when he had found Rory's name on the invitation list there had been a silent agreement to not speak to each other. The evening had worn on awkwardly and Lane had finally walked out on him. He sighed remembering the look she had thrown him that evening as she had left. _"Dr. Kim please report to the courtyard immediately!"_ the voice of the receptionist came through the PA system and Tristan finally smiled for the first in a while. With a turn of his heel he headed to the courtyard. He wasn't sure if he even wanted Rory to attend the wedding. It had been him who had been engaged to her when he and Lane had gone behind her back like that. He cringed as he remembered it, Rory hadn't deserved that he knew somehow he'd screw up their happy relationship and he had, with Lane of all people. He sighed and then sat on a bench in the courtyard waiting for her. 

_The courtyard?_ Lane questioned to herself wondering why in the world someone would want her in the courtyard. She shrugged out of her white lab coat and then headed downstairs to the courtyard. Halfway down she realized there was only one person who would call her down to the courtyard, the place where he had finally proposed. She took off her glasses and slipped them into her shirt pocket. A glance in the window confirms Lane's suspicions to Tristan being the one who had called this little meeting. She couldn't help smiling despite her being angry with him she couldn't help but feel lucky. He was incredibly handsome in his dark blue shirt and jeans. She takes a shaky breath before reaching the doorknob. "Uh…hey," Lane greets somewhat nervously as Tristan stands up as he stuffs his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet. "I'm sorry," he whispers as Lane takes a step closer to him. "I am too," comes her answer before meeting him halfway with a kiss. "That's better," he murmurs with a leering grin as Lane hits him playfully. "Be serious here," she chides. "Okay, okay," he said putting his hands up in surrender. "Let's talk about it then," Tristan says as he sits down and Lane does too, right beside him. "You have to understand me here, Tris. I've known her since kindergarten. We grew up together; we talked about our wedding fantasies always being each other's maid of honors. It just breaks my hear that it's not going to happen," 

"She has a reason to be mad, Lane," he reminds softly as he wipes the tears away from her cheeks. "I never meant to take you away from here," Lane says pulling away from him slightly. "I know you didn't," 

"Do you think she still hates me?" her elbows are now balanced precariously on her knees as her chin rests on her hands. "Gilmore girls do have the tendency to hold grudges for a long time," he says lightly nudging her in the ribs trying to lighten the mood. "I know, but even Lorelai forgave me. We're using her and Sookie's inn for the wedding. She's even making my dress,"   

"You'll be able to see if she still hates you," 

"How, if we're not inviting her?" 

"Have you forgotten where she works?" 

"You mean…" she looks up eagerly at Tristan at the prospect of winning her best friend back.  "_The New York Times_ is covering our wedding. I got an e-mail this morning informing me that a Lorelai Gilmore as well as a Larissa Mayer will be coming into town, tomorrow," 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she squeals as she squeezes Tristan's arm. "For one I just got the e-mail about five minutes ago and that same five minutes go, in case you've forgotten we were in a fight," shaking her head she grabs his hand lacing her fingers through his. She then tugs his arm forcing him to stand up. "Where did I get as lucky as to find a guy like you?" 

"By stealing me away from your once best friend," 

"Don't remind me," she grumbles. "How can I not? Aren't I a constant reminder?" he teases raising his eyebrows in question. "What is it today? Make fun of Lane day?" 

"That's every day, sweetie," 

"Please remind me why I'm marrying you?" 

"Because you love me," 

"Oh really?" she questions dodging quickly away from Tristan's arm reach. "Kim," he growls before chasing after her. He catches her and then tickles Lane resulting in her being pinned to the ground. He then gave her a slow, sensual kiss. "Get off me!" she gasps kicking wildly. A lazy grin appears on his face. "Why should I?" 

"Do you want to continue this at home or not?" she demands. Quickly Tristan gets off her and up taking her hand while tugging on it impatiently. "Let's go!" he says eagerly and she just rolls her eyes. "I knew that would get you moving," she says a grin spreading across her face. She gets up and then Tristan leads them through the halls of the hospital reminding Lane of the first time they met. 

*          *          *

November 2003: 

"Lane!" Rory shrieked jumping up from her seat to the doorway of _Luke's _giving her friend a hug. "Ror!" Lane greets as the two share a grin that only they, two best friends could understand. "How are you?" Rory asked in concern, every since that party way back in April when she had gotten into a fight with Dave, gotten drunk she and Dave had never been able to reconcile their differences much to her disappointment. "As well as can be expected, I guess," she says shrugging not wanting to talk about it, she had tried to get over him and so far it had been working. "I'm really sorry, I hope you know," 

"Rory, I know don't worry about me. In the meantime why don't you introduce me to that good looking guy over there," Lane says with a smirk. "Where?" Rory asks looking around as if not noticing Tristan. "Rory, you know exactly who I'm talking about," 

"Oh, him!" 

"Yes, him," 

"That is the one and only Tristan DuGrey," Rory announces shooting a teasing grin over at him. "And the girl?" 

"That's Larissa Mayor, my roommate," Rory explains smiling over at the table still before turning her attention back to Lane. "So, are you going to introduce me or what?" 

"Of course, of course!" Rory said and the two of them walked over to the corner table where Larissa and Tristan were sitting. Pleasantries were exchanged and Lane couldn't help but notice the way Tristan would look at Rory and then at her. It was slightly awkward to her but Rory didn't take any notice to it but that's what she was sometimes, oblivious. A cell phone rang the sound coming from Rory's bag. Both, Lane and Rory's eyes swung over to the counter at the same instant to check if Luke was there. He was nowhere to be seen so Rory decided to take the risk. A minute or so later Rory hangs up and she's literally glowing. "Sookie is having the baby!" Right away the four college students get up from their seats and head out the door of the diner with Rory shouting out directions. "Liss and I will take the jeep and swing by the inn to pick up mom. Tris, do you mind taking Lane to the hospital?" 

"Not at all," comes his response smiling over at Lane who looks not pleased. He led the way to his car, which at the time was an expensive BMW. She couldn't help but smirk; figures rich preppy boy has an expensive car. The two get into the car and buckle up before Tristan begins driving out of Stars Hollow. "You be careful with her," Lane warns quietly. "What?" he asks trying his best to look confused but she knows he knows whom she's talking about. "Her heart got broken when Jess left I don't want to see her get hurt again," 

"I don't know what you're talking about," he murmurs and she just shakes his head. "That's what they all say," 

"We're just friends. That's it," 

"Sure," she murmurs and the only thing audible in the car aside from each other's breathing was a low sound of the radio. Time passes and she's relieved when she sees the brightly lit entrance to the _Hartford Memorial Hospital_. He parks the car quickly and the two of them get out of the car as they quickly head to the entrance. Lane's halfway through the electronic sliding doors when she hears Tristan gasp for breath and she quickly turns around to see him looking a whole lot paler then he had been a second ago. "Tristan?" she asks worried stepping in front of him. "Last time I was here…. my grandfather passed away," 

"I'm sorry," she whispers not only for his grandfather passing away last time he was at the hospital but for the hard time she's given him and he nods barely acknowledging the apology. "Listen, nothing bad is going to happen in there this time. I promise," Lane grabs his hand surprising him but he then acts nonchalant like he doesn't care that she's holding his hand. But then she's pulling him in much to his protestations.

*          *          *

"What are you thinking about?" Tristan questions his arms wrapped around Lane's slender shoulders as he kisses the side of her head. "The first time we met," she explains with a smile as she leans against the counter in her blue terrycloth bathrobe. "That was fun," he says rolling his eyes. "It wasn't my fault that _you_ had to hold Sookie's hand," 

"Lorelai forced me to! And she broke my hand," 

"I remember," 

"And you threatened to kill me if I hurt Rory…" he trailed off his smile faded. "Do you think we could forget about her for the rest of the night? Tomorrow's going to be so incredibly stressful and it'll be our first days off from work in forever," 

"Good plan," he says as he leans over Lane's shoulder to reach the cupboard to get two mugs for their coffee. Both of them harbored an addiction to the drink since both being friends with Rory. "So tomorrow she's coming back," Lane whispers. "I thought we weren't going to talk about her?" 

"I changed my mind. What in the world am I going to say to her?" 

"That you're sorry," Lane looks at him. "You think that would work on Rory? Especially since I still have you. It'll be like saying 'I win! You lose!" 

"So maybe don't say anything at all," 

"She's interviewing us. I can't just sit there and say nothing," with an exasperated sigh Lane sits down and puts her head on the table. "Kill me now," she murmurs suddenly wishing she didn't have this second chance to rekindle their friendship again. "Just give it time, Lane. She'll get over it," 

"You said that a long time ago and Tristan she's not over it. I know it, you know it…. the whole town of Stars Hollow knows it. Even my mother,"   

"Lane, we'll find out tomorrow. Now, come on let's go watch a movie," her eyes light up. "Can we watch _Almost Famous_?" 

"Whatever you want," 

"I knew I chose you for a good reason. You _always_ let me choose the movies," 

"Just wait until we're married," he teases as they head to the family room to watch the movie, trying to forget about Rory Gilmore coming tomorrow. 


	3. 03: playing hooky, a little bit of meddl...

Author's Note: I am _so_ sorry for the long delay. I've been busy with school, dance and a ton of other crap. I finally finished chapter three and let me tell you it's REALLY long. I didn't mean it to be this long I just couldn't stop and they still aren't even in Stars Hollow. Oh well I hope this captured Tristan a little better then I did before. I'm not sure if I'm going to concentrate on a Lane/Rory friendship or Rory/Tristan/Lane triangle. We'll see how it plays out. Thanks to my reviewers, your suggestions all meant a lot to me, I might even use some of them in the future chapters. 

My reviewers: Jamie, jen, me, kara, Sarah, Slytherin Princess, bibleboymary4ever, blurred, des, blue eyes, Lydia (I'm not copying your friends story in any way), Elise, trickster (I know Tristan winning two Nobel peace prizes is a little fudging it up a bit but I'll fix it later), mandie, m&m, Surya, Marianne, average jane, lindsaaay, cutiepi, Michelle, Sara, Julianne and Stargirl.   THANK YOU ALL. 

_My Ex- Best Friend's Wedding_

Chapter Three: playing hooky, a little bit of meddling, phone calls and confusion

The first thought that cross Rory's mind was o_h shit_. What was she doing in an unfamiliar apartment with an arm wrapped her waist, an arm that wasn't hers. A pounding headache soon emerged from the haziness of sleep. Quietly she unwrapped the arm from her waist and quickly got dressed. She then went into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. What had she turned into? A girl who had one-night stands? Suddenly everything that had happened yesterday hit her, hard. She was going to Hartford, Connecticut tonight to interview Lane and Tristan. Then she remembered last night, the guy in bed was Tristan. Tristan O'Neill. She closed her eyes trying to imagine herself anywhere but here but when she opened her eyes she was in the same bathroom, staring at her reflection. Her eyes were red-rimmed her hair extremely messy. Today was going to suck and it was only…. eight thirty. Her eyes widened she was supposed to be at work at eight-fifteen for the big meeting that was being held. Mumbling expletives under her breath she quietly slipped back into the bedroom. She looked over at Tristan her heart sinking as she did. He looks so peaceful as he slept, almost like the Tristan that had broken her heart. She pushed the thought aside trying to forget about Lane and Tristan for a moment. Which was nearly impossible but she had to figure out what to do next. First she found a pad of paper and a pen. Uncapping it she had no idea what she was going to write so she wrote what first came to her mind. 

Tristan— 

            _I'm not the kind of girl you think I am. I'm not the one to have a one-night stand with someone and forget about it but that's what I'm going to do with you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry if you actually liked me but I am not the girl you think I am. The girl at the bar? I was drunk trying to get over the one man who broke my heart seven years ago. The odd thing is not only do you look like him but also you both have the same name, Tristan. I hope you understand me, so go find some other girl who deserves you because I don't. _

_                                                                                                --Lorelai _

With a quiet sigh she placed the note on the pillow and quickly headed out of Tristan's apartment. She closed the door behind her. She suddenly recognized the apartment building across the hall was Larissa's apartment. How dead was she going to be now? Running into this Tristan would be almost inevitable. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and she knew she'd have to play hooky today. She didn't care if both Paris and Larissa would be plotting her murder for playing hooky of their last day of real work for a while. Today she was in the mood to veg out on take-out and ice cream as well as renting romantic comedies to make her love life feel even more pitiful. Suddenly feeling somewhat happy, the first time in two days she headed down the hall in hopes of passing a video store on the way home. 

*           *           *

She was on her third carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, this time _Chunky Monkey_. She was watching the movie _Almost Famous_, she could remember the time when she and Jess had watched it almost every other night with some form of take out. Another good memory was attached to it and that was Lane's love of it. When they had been best friends a long time ago. The memories of happier times that they had once shared ran through her mind. The times they had comforted each other over boys and grades. And then the bad moments came rushing too. Their first fight, their only fight—over Tristan. She continued to devour the contents of the ice cream when suddenly the door goes flying open much to the surprise of Rory who quickly turns off the TV, hides the ice cream and does her best to play sick. "Hey Paris," Rory says weakly as Paris with Larissa in two come into the apartment. "Where were you today?" 

"Here, sick," she coughs for a full effect. "Right," Paris says rolling her eyes while Larissa whispers. "I told you she was sick!" 

"I still don't believe it," Paris hisses back. "Can you stop talking about me like I don't exist? Yesterday sucked, last night was _horrible_," 

"So nothing happened?" Larissa asked cautiously. "You mean did we sleep together?" she nods. "Yeah we did. And the worst thing of all is his name is Tristan and he lives right across the hall from your apartment," 

"I knew he looked familiar," while Larissa and Rory talk about this Tristan, Paris continues a through investigation of the family room. "Aha!" she suddenly shrieked in triumph an empty carton of Ben & Jerry's ice cream dangling from her hand. Rory looks away guiltily and with a soft smile Paris sits down next to her. "I know how upset you are over this Rory, don't worry about playing hooky we won't tell right, Liss?" 

"Of course not. Do you want to talk about it?"  

"What is there to talk about? I'm going to have to interview Tristan DuGrey and Lane Kim on getting married. The last time the three of us were in a room together was when they told me what happened," 

"How about you just go about this as if you have no emotional attachment to them. Like all your other articles," Larissa suggests. With a quavering voice Rory responds. "I'll have to try. Even if I'm not over it," tears were threatening to fall as both Larissa and Paris hug her. "It's not fair. I thought he was in love with me. Then Lane comes waltzing back in town. What did I do wrong?" 

"Rory, you didn't do anything," Paris chides her friend. "You and Tristan belong together. I know it. The game's not over until you say it is Rory. The ball is in your court," 

"You really think so?" her eyes light up at the mention of it being all up to her. "I don't see why not. You're the one who convinced me that Kyle and I belonged together," 

"Devin for me too," Larissa chimes in shooting a grateful smile at her. It was true, both Paris and Larissa had been ready to give up on them both but Rory had stepped in and convinced them they deserved another chance. Even Tristan did. "You're both right. I'm going back home to win him back!" she proclaims getting up from her seat on the couch and literally skipping to her room. "You think it's going to work?" Larissa questions. "With Rory Gilmore working her ass off? Anything's possible. And even if she didn't want to I have a plan," Larissa raises her eyebrows at Paris and the blonde girl just grins. While grinning she dials a phone number. "Is Dave there please?" Larissa's smile widens at the mention of Dave. Bringing him back to Stars Hollow would be perfect. Eleven years ago it had worked when Rory had been looking for the best Christmas present her friend could get. Boy, had times changed with a sad smile she sits down on the couch and pulls out her pen planning on writing a story on the Rory-Tristan-Lane triangle, for her upcoming freshman novel that neither Rory nor Paris knew about. 

          Rory opens her closet door in sudden need for some sentimental reminder of why Tristan was worth being fought for. The first thing she pulls out is a snow globe. Inside it is the perfect replica of Stars Hollow and on the bottom was an inscription from him. _M, to remember our first real kiss_ _– T_. She closes her eyes taking her back almost eleven years ago when her life was so simple. 

*           *           *

_December 2003: _

_            "Magical things always happen in the snow," Lorelai explains to Tristan as the three of them (Rory, Tristan and Lorelai) were sitting on the couch in the midst of discussing the holidays. The topic of snow had come up turning Lorelai into a puddle of mush. She now wore an expression of sheer delight, remembering all the magical moments in the snow. Outside the snow is falling gently and Rory's face has a childlike innocence to it, making Tristan fall even harder for her. "Want to go play?" she whispers to Tristan. "I'd love to," he leers with a smirk. She hits him with a pillow in response. "You're asking for it now, Gilmore," he threatens with a menacing stare. "Bring it on!" she says jumping off the couch and heading to the door. Leaping up from the couch a few seconds later out of the corner of his eyes he sees Lorelai's knowing smile. Shaking his head at her he hurries out the door wondering how she knew. Lorelai gets up after Tristan exits and looks out the window. Give it a little time, she told herself with a satisfied smile. _

Rory aims another snowball at Tristan hitting him smack dab in the center of his chest. "You're going to pay for that!" he growls throwing another handful of snow at her. "Tristan!" she shrieks pausing for a moment to catch her breath. In that moment Tristan suddenly changes his tactics. He charges at her tackling her to the ground. She screams and sequels as he tickles her mercilessly. "I'm not going to stop until you say uncle," he warns. "Never," she gasps out. "You're asking for it," Tristan keeps on tickling her despite her protestations. The next thing he notices is he can't keep his eyes off her lips. He wants to kiss her so badly that it's nearly killing him on the inside. He pulls back and Rory sits up grinning in triumph. "Finally!" she exclaims and then…. he kisses her. Softly at first but as she kisses back it makes him want more. He kisses her hungrily and she still kisses him back with the same intensity. Just as quickly as Tristan started it she pulls away. "Oh god," she whispers scrambling up from her spot on the ground but Tristan's just as fast. He grabs her arm and turns her around, forcing Rory to face him. "Don't run this time, Ror," she bites her lip to keep from crying but it's not use. "Don't cry either," 

"But, what if you leave me?" 

"I won't," 

"I didn't think Jess would either. What makes us different?" 

"I love you Rory. I am head over heels in love with you, that's how we're different," he whispers pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you too Tristan," she mumbles into his shoulder. "I know you do Mary, I know," 

*           *           *

Larissa stands in the doorway the phone dangling from her hand. "Rory?" she asks concerned for her friend. "What?" Rory snaps causing Larissa to jump back. "You okay?" she asks this time more cautiously. 

"He promised me he wouldn't leave me," she grumbles in annoyance. "You're going to have to get over that, Ror and pull yourself together. Lorelai's on the phone and in less than twenty-four hours you'll be interviewing them," Larissa hands the phone over to her and quietly slips out of the room. "Hello?" Rory asks glad that her mother had called or so she thought. "Rory?" it was a deep male voice, defiantly not Lorelai Gilmore. It was the all too familiar voice of Tristan DuGrey; even seven years didn't erase the sound of his voice from her mind. "I'm sorry but I'm not available to speak. I will see you tomorrow in the afternoon, Mr. DuGrey," she says coolly. "I thought we were past this, Ror," she hears the devastation in his voice but she choose to ignore it. "I will see you tomorrow," she repeats trying her hardest not to cry. She wouldn't cry, she couldn't! "Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I really am I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that," 

"It's a little late for that. Look I have to go, good-bye," with a click she hung up the phone putting her head in her hands. Then with a sudden burst of anger she flies down the hall to see Larissa sitting on the couch writing something and Paris smirking. "It was you, Paris!" she says angrily. Larissa looks on confused but realization suddenly dawns on her. "It wasn't Lorelai," she murmurs and Rory suddenly feels deflated and gets back to her room with a slam of her door. "So, how bad is this car ride going to be?" Paris questions innocently. "Very bad," Larissa says quietly. "How low can you go, Gellar? The poor girl hasn't done anything. I was on board with the idea of inviting Dave back to Stars Hollow. She had enough trouble dealing with the idea of interviewing the two of them. This put her over the edge. I don't think it would be the smartest idea for you to go with us in the same car," Larissa heads to the kitchen looking for some solace in this tension filled apartment. 

*           *           *

            "Who was that?" Lane questions coming into Tristan's bedroom a few moments after he hung up with Rory. "No one," he mumbles not looking at her in the eye. "Okay," she replies warily taking the phone from his hand. "You almost ready to go?" 

"I don't see why we have to go to Stars Hollow. It's not like we live far away or something. It's fifteen freaking minutes away," he mutters and she just looks at him oddly. "What is your problem?" 

"Forget it," he mutters. "Fine. Well I'm going to go make some phone calls. I'll be done in a little more than an hour. Then we'll go," he shrugs his expression still blank much to the disappointment of Lane. "I love you," she whispers closing the door behind her. Tristan falls onto his back on his bed. He had only heard her voice but it had turned his world upside down. With a pang of his heart and a groan he knew he was never going to get through this interview alive. Not without rehashing the past and old feelings resurfacing including his love for Rory Gilmore. 

*           *           *

Lane sat in her kitchen staring at the phone. With a heavy heart and shaking fingers she pressed * 69. The automated machine rattled off a ten-digit number including an area code from New York.  Had Rory called to win him back? It probably wasn't Rory, Lane chided herself Rory wasn't the only person he knew who lived in New York. While her head was convincing her not her heart was another story. Whenever she had brought up the interview Tristan would try to avoid the subject despite it coming closer and closer. Tapping her pencil against the counter she finally got the nerve to dial the number. "Say what you want to say and say it fast," snaps the annoyed tone of Rory Gilmore. "Damn," Lane whispers loud enough for Rory to recognize her voice. "Lane?" she sounds furious. "No, sorry wrong number," she manages to stammer out before hanging up the phone. The lump in her throat grows at the though of Tristan cheating on her. He had done it to Rory…. with her. The phone clatters across the kitchen floor as Lane sinks to the floor. What was she going to do? Silent sobs wrack her body, crying for her and Rory's broken friendship over a guy nonetheless. Something they had promised would never happen to them and yet it had. 

*           *           *

"RORY!" Larissa calls from the foyer in the apartment. Paris had left deciding to take a train instead of driving. "I'm coming!" Rory calls back dragging her suitcases down the hall. "You ready?" Larissa asks when she finally arrives right near the door. "As ready as I'll ever be," 

"That's the spirit. To Stars Hollow we go!" Larissa announces opening the door. The girls try to get through the door with their suitcases. Rory trips over Larissa's bag, Larissa trips over Rory's and they both wind up falling on top of each other. They both laugh when Devin, Larissa's boyfriend sees the two of them. "Need any help, girls?" 

"Devin!" the two cry out in unison and then start laughing all over again. "I take that as a yes," still laughing they slowly get up. Larissa jumps over the mess and kisses Devin hello. "Hey there," she says grinning.  "What are you doing here?" 

"I'm going to escort the two of you to Stars Hollow," 

"Wonderful!" Larissa says smiling at him before kissing him one more time. Rory looks on sadly wishing she had someone who would come just when she needed help. "Let's go," she mutters picking up her bags as she notices Devin giving Larissa a questioning look. "I'll explain on our way to the car," she murmurs before reaching for her own things and Devin taking the extra luggage. "Thank god you're coming to safe me," Larissa says as they head down the hall to his car. 

*           *           *           

"Lane?" Tristan questions wandering into the dark kitchen, sounding worried. She had promised to be done in an hour and it had been now three hours. He walked in and nearly stumbled over something. In the corner on the floor was a big lump. He stumbles around for a moment trying to find a light switch. He does and there's Lane lying on the floor asleep. Across the room he can see the phone and a glance at the pad of paper was a scrawled out number. He knew that number anywhere due to some calls to Paris about Rory, things that he needed to know. "Fuck," he whispers to the darkness wondering how screwed over he was going to be when Lane wakes up. He picks her up and brings her to his room and places her on the bed. He kisses her softly on the forehead before heading back to the kitchen. He was going to have to come up with a game plan of some kind but what he didn't know. 


	4. 04: Home again, The WB and interviews go...

Author's Note: I'm so terribly sorry for not updating in so long. Everything has been happening all at once. Only 16 days of school left, meaning 13 days until finals come. So I've been swamped with work. The teachers have finally realized that school's almost done. Also, this coming week after the three-day weekend is going to be busy, busy, and busier!  Dance practices on Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, dress rehearsal Saturday and the recital on Sunday so an update might not be coming soon…. just a warning in advance.  

A big thanks to my reviewers—Stargirl, bella, kay, Fire and Rain, blurred, piper-h-99, flossie, mandie, lana, Amber, Julianne, Cruel&Kind (Rory and Tristan were engaged to be married…. that's all I've got on how it actually ended so far), Kate, Surya, average jane, Lana (I used some of your ideas…the hair thing and I invited them to a dinner. Instead of Devin I used someone else but I'm sure you'll like it even more. And thanks for the idea for what she should wear at the dinner thing.)  Without the sixteen of you I'd think my story totally sucks. So thank you SO much. 

But without further ado here is Chapter 4. 

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding

Klm111a

04: Home again, _The WB_ and interviews gone wrong

"RORY!" screeched Lorelai racing out of the house to meet her daughter in the driveway. "MOM!" Rory cried out just as excited to see her mother. The two began jumping up and down as well as squealing much to the amusement of Larissa and Devin. Rory spun around in a circle; she was back in her childhood town, Stars Hollow. "I missed you babe," Lorelai said with a grin wrapping her into a big bear hug. "Eek!" came Rory's response and Lorelai pulled back. "Eek? That's all you can say to your mother?" she questions a twinkle in her eye. "You were cutting off my oxygen supply," the two burst into laughter as both Larissa and Devin hop out of the car. "So this is Stars Hollow," he says with a smile. "Who's the boy, Ror?" 

"This is Devin, Liss's boyfriend," Rory introduces. "Nice to meet you," she says with a smile while shaking his hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Liss," Devin replies with an easy grin and Lorelai turns her attention

"LISS!!" Lorelai then bellowed as the two younger girls exchange an amused look. "Lorelai," she greets hugging her. "How's good old England?" she asks with an obvious fake British accent. "Wonderful as always," 

"Well, I was just about to head over to Luke's. What do you guys say?" 

"Okay…. umm…." Rory looks around nervously. "Sweetie, they're not here yet," 

"Let's go then!" the four of them, with Lorelai whistling _We're off to see the Wizard_ or Coffee man depending on which version she was using. If it were from the _Wizard of Oz_, it would be _we're off to see the Wizard_ however one day Lorelai had come up with _we're off to see the Coffee man_, but that's the world of Lorelai Gilmore. "Now sweetie I do have to warn you about something and this upcoming wedding," 

"What?" Rory questioned looking at her mother worried. "Don't look like _that_!" Lorelai complained. "Like what?" 

"The sad puppy dog look. I'm not happy about it either but it's good money. You have to understand me here,"

"You're not moving are you?" Rory asks suddenly. "Hell no!" she replied with a laugh. "It's not that serious," 

"Will you tell me already then?" 

"I'm making Lane's wedding dress," 

"You're WHAT!" screeched Rory. "Sweetie, I knew you'd take this the wrong way but Mrs. Kim came up to me last week and literally begged me to do it. You know how I am with the mom thing," Rory's shoulders sagged as she nodded in agreement with her mom. "You didn't have to tell me," she said softly. "And then feel guilty for not telling you? I had to, babe," 

"It's like everything we planned when we were little," she murmurs. "Only difference is I'm not going to be her maid of honor," her eyes filled up with tears, her voice cracking. _Why does this happen to me?_ She thinks as she continues to talk. "And the guy she's marrying is someone I'm still in love with," she sat down on the curb and Lorelai shot a concerned look over at Larissa and Devin who in turn shrugged. "It's been a hard week on her so far," Larissa whispers to Lorelai. "Oh. You two go ahead order a ton of coffee, she's going to need it," sinking down to the sidewalk curb next to her daughter. "Sweetheart…you still love Tristan?" Rory nods. "I don't know how or why. He broke my heart, to be with my best friend…but I still do," 

"It's kind of like me and your dad in a way," 

"He didn't fall in love with your best friend," 

"True but there's always one man in a Gilmore girl's life who captures your heart forever. It was Chris for a long time, still might be…but I have Luke now you know what I mean?"  

"I guess but I don't want to love him, mom!" 

"I didn't want to love your father when Sherry got pregnant and he had to go stay with her even though I'm the one who convinced him to go back and stay with her. The world of love isn't fair but it'll work out someday you'll find true love like I did with Luke," 

"You promise?" 

"I promise," Lorelai said smiling faintly at Rory who just sighed before placing her head on her mother's lap. "It's not fair…" Rory murmured as Lorelai stroked her hair. "I know babe, I know," right nearby an unfamiliar blue colored SUV pulled into a parking lot and Lorelai couldn't help but look up to see who were the driver and passenger. They looked familiar, a little too familiar. She let out a quiet gasp causing Rory to look up. "What?" she questioned. "We better get moving," Lorelai says making a not so subtle gesture at the car that was parking right in front of them. "Why does it matter?" 

"You really don't want to know," 

"Yes I do," Rory pouted and Lorelai just rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have taught you that!" the two giggle. "Now let's go!" Lorelai said suddenly standing up not wanting Rory to confront the two of them, yet. "Why?" Rory questions. "I smell coffee," Lorelai replies grabbing her daughter's hand and pulling her up. Wrapping an arm around Rory while sneaking a glance back at the SUV, Tristan's hopping out Lorelai hurries Rory along hoping to delay the inevitable. 

*          *            *

Tristan glanced over at Lane who was looking out the window. Ever since last night things had been awkward between them, he hated this. He let out a sigh causing Lane to shift positions. She fiddled with one of the radio buttons trying to find a song that matched her mood, which at the moment was shitty. She had felt like this since she had called Rory.  Hearing her voice made Lane wonder why had she given up their friendship for him, Tristan. Shaking her head she finally felt the giddiness of coming home settling over her. There was just something about Stars Hollow that made her feel happy. The memories of she and Rory's childhood were always happy. She grinned despite the feeling in the car. He pulled the car into a spot that was near Luke's and wear two brunettes were sitting on the curb. "Who the hell is that?" he mutters and Lane looks up. "Oh. My. God," she murmurs. "Lane?" he asks concerned. "It's no one," Lane says waving her hand around as Tristan looks on strangely. "Okay, well we're here. Want to stop at Luke's?" 

"Not really," she says softly. "Okay…look Lane…about the phone call last night—," she cut him off. "Tristan. Please," she begs and he stops. He hops out of the car annoyed and disgruntled by Lane's behavior. He couldn't help but feel nostalgic of the time he had spent in this town with Rory. Bittersweet memories ran rampant through his mind the good and the bad. Looking up through the window of _Luke's_ he suddenly realized why Lane didn't want to go in. Two familiar looking brunettes entered the diner and he could hear Lorelai's voice from here. He looks over to where she's standing in front of the car looking somewhat sad. "Lane, I'm not going to stop now. We need to talk whether you like it or not," 

"I don't have to talk," she says to him harshly. "Fine. Don't talk, I'll do the talking," He walks over to her as question after question race through Lane's mind. She tries to walk past him but he grabs her wrist and turns her around. "We're talking, Lane," 

"Fine," she says in defeat tears already coming to her eyes. "Why are you crying?" 

"I'm not. You said we needed to talk," 

"So you're not going to cooperate with me," he says placing a hand on her shoulder. She pulls away. "Guess not," she replies shrugging his hand off. "Shot down," he mutters and she just rolls her eyes. "Talk to Rory lately?" she suddenly snaps. "So, this is about the phone call," 

"Yes it is, _Tristan_," she sneered. "It's not like that Lane. Paris called bitching me out for getting Rory all upset about us getting married and then she got Rory on the phone and don't worry she bitched me out too. You happy now, the first girl I fell in love with hates me and so does my fiancé. Could this day get any better?" 

"You mean…. you're not seeing her behind my back?" Tristan steps back in surprise his eyes widening. "You thought I was cheating on you?" he sputtered and she nodded in response. "Oh, Lane…" he said softly. "I didn't know what to think! You've been so distant lately," 

"I thought you needed space. You know that I love you," 

"I know…. I love you too," she sighed. "But sometimes it seems like you're on borrowed time with me. That one day you'll wake up and realize I wasn't meant for you all along and that you still love Rory," panic gripped him for a moment but he didn't—couldn't love Rory for Lane's sake as well for his own. For crying out loud he was going to get married soon! To Lane and he couldn't be happier, right? Right, he convinced himself and answered Lane. "Rory was the first girl I ever fell in love with nothing could take that away. But we're getting married. Falling in love with Rory isn't going to happen. It's you and me, baby," he whispers a lazy grin coming across his face; she smirks at him in return. "You promise?" 

"Promise," he responds kissing her quickly on the mouth before standing behind her. "Now, can we please go to _Luke's_?" he whined slouching down to rest his chin on her shoulder. "You know Rory's in there," 

"I know…but I'm hungry. Plus, she is going to have to interview us sometime today. Let's just go," 

"Fine," she responds ruffling his hair affectionately. "Don't touch the hair," he warns as she giggles. "But it's so soft," she teases. "It's not time to make fun of Tristan. It's time to go eat," Lane still wears a pained expression. "There's nothing to be scared of," he took her hand in his as Lane clutched it tightly as he opened the door to _Luke's_, the door jingled merrily just like old times. Everyone at the tables looked over for a moment, Miss Patty pulled out her cell phone—calling to warn Taylor of an inevitable blow up later on between Rory, Lane and Tristan. "Some things never change," Tristan, murmurs into Lane's ear before sitting down at a table across from her. She smiled despite herself but couldn't help but let her eyes flicker over to the counter. Her back to them was Rory as well as Lorelai plus Larissa and some guy. _Who the hell is he?_ Tristan wondered and couldn't help feeling the slightest bit jealous. His gaze then rested back on Lane's face and he couldn't help but feel stupid. Here he was with the girl of his dreams and all he could think about was the one that got away. What in the world was wrong with him? 

Lane watched the flickering emotions go across Tristan's face like a roller coaster. She shifted uneasily in her chair watching him look over at Rory. Through the door of the kitchen Luke came out with Lorelai talking to him about something. Luke finally cut her off and said gruffly "I have other customers," 

"Be nice!" she hisses at him gesturing not so subtly at their table. She flushed red at Lorelai having to reprimand Luke to be nice because of one stupid night…. one stupid night that led to this awkwardness in her own hometown. She watched Luke throw an annoyed but affectionate look at Lorelai mouthing a 'Don't worry' to her in return she gave him a thumb's up and returned to her conversation with the college kids. "So, what can I get for the least popular couple in town today?" 

"We're least popular now?" Lane asks despite the saddening news she can't help but smile. Luke always did know the right thing to say. "Right up there with the two big city rebels boys that went breaking the small town princess of Stars Hollow's heart," 

"Two?" she scrunches her nose up and Tristan can't help but think how cute she looks when she does that but with a sinking heart he realizes who the two couples are. "I know one was Jess and Rory. The other I don't know. Tristan?" _Me and Rory_…. he thought silently. Then remembering a conversation he once had with the Gilmore girls and Luke. 

January 2004— 

"It's classic!" Lorelai cried out interrupting Rory and Tristan kissing on the stairs of Luke's. The four of them (including Luke. Who had just gotten the guts to ask Lorelai out as of Christmas night) had just attended the gala event of the year held by Emily Gilmore. The day after New Year's party as she liked to call it, causing Lorelai to make her usual eccentric comments about her mother and Hartford socialite events. "What's classic?" Rory asks pulling away from Tristan and taking his hand as Luke unlocks the door to the diner as Tristan kisses her on the top of her head. "You being the small town princess and Tristan being one of the rebel guys from a big city. Kind of like _Everwood_ except there's no coma boy. Which kind of sucks because Colin's hot! But then again so is Ephram," Lorelai continues to ramble on about _Everwood_, as well as other small town princess and rebel guys from big cities. "She's been watching too much of _The WB_," Rory explains to Tristan as he nods his head in agreement. "She's right you know," he whispers. "Right about what?" she questions raising an eyebrow at him. "There is no coma boy," 

"The better for us then," she whispers with a smile and then stops as she smacks him playfully. "How did you know that?" 

"I have my ways," he says with a shrug. "She bought you the DVD collection didn't she!" 

"Uhh…no," came his response but the 'uhh' had gained a suspicious glare from Rory. "She bought me the same thing for Christmas! And I thought I was special," she pouts. "You think its fate?" he questions as she grins more and shakes her head. "I think she's been counting on a certain city rebel to steal the small town princess of Stars Hollow's heart," she says as he kisses her on the cheek. "Did it work?" 

"You bet," comes her response leaning up to kiss him, again. "Let's keep it that way," he murmurs as she shushes him to concentrate solely on kissing and he obliges despite Lorelai's complaints and shouts of 'Eww'. 

*          *            *

"Tristan? You still there?" he nods and Lane just shakes her head at him. "You ready to order?" he glances up and realizes Luke is still standing there. "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a coke," he says and looking at Luke's narrowed eyes at him he's afraid that he's going to send him into a headlock like he had heard he had done to Dean once. "Umm…please," he asks pitifully. Luke nods but then Rory spins around on her stool and hops off heading for their table—to where Luke is. "Luke we need some cheese fries for Mom!" she announces not noticing who he's taking an order from. She looks at the customers and momentarily freezes. She then adds weakly. "Cheese fries?" The door to the diner jingles again, with both Rory and Tristan mentally thanking God for the distraction.  "Dave!" Rory shrieked dropping her own ketchup-covered fries. Landing right on Tristan's lap. Cursing loudly Tristan grabs some napkins and tries to clean his pants off. Lane doesn't even bother to help but only mutters a "Do you think they're seeing each other?" Tristan pauses from cleaning his pants and looks up to see Dave and Rory sharing a hug chattering animatedly to each other. A few moments later they both say "Nah," and then Tristan resumes to cleaning his pants. He smiled wryly…. payback was a bitch even if it was accidental and he had a feeling this was only going to be the start of it. 

*          *            *

Rory tapped her pen against her notebook as she sat in the gazebo. It was one thing interviewing someone she didn't want to like Lane and Tristan but being late as well. She was pissed already. Of all things Tristan should remember about her was she hated people being late to interviews no less. She let out an annoyed sigh as she pulled her ponytail tighter and smoothed her v-neck t-shirt out. Her mother had commented on how good she looked just for an interview. In response Rory had just glared and said something about how her mother had no idea what she was talking about. In truth Lorelai did know what she was talking about. With a deep sigh she rested her chin in her hands. Her lips curved into a smile thinking of the lazy afternoon she had spent with Larissa, Devin and Dave. They had been watching movies and just pigging out on popcorn. Rory hadn't wanted to go the interview Larissa had literally dragged her to the gazebo and ordered her to stay as she went across the street to get some reinforcements, coffee. Rory could see _Kim's Antiques_ from her seat on the gazebo and then spotted the couple walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. Rory's heart was hammering erratically in her ribcage as she bit her lip wondering why in the world she was having this reaction from seeing him. Her breath became hitched as she saw his smirk, the smirk he used to reserve only for her. Rory blinked back tears as she watched them tease each other as well as giving each other the occasional kiss. How could Lane act so completely oblivious to her watchful gaze over them? Taking a deep calming breath she knew it was going to be now or never. They walked up the stairs, smiles evident on both their faces. She spun around. 

"I don't appreciate when my interviewees show up late," she snaps the smiles fading almost immediately. With a satisfied cruel smile Rory knew she was in control nothing could bring her down, for the moment at least. "Anyways, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. You two must be Dr. Lane Kim and Dr. Tristan DuGrey. It's a pleasure to meet you both," 

"What a load of BS, Mary," Tristan can't help but mutter the old nickname for her it just slips out of his mouth easily. Her already cool glare to the two of them becomes icy. "Never mind," he says slouching down in his seat. "Nice to meet you too, Lorelai!" Lane says brightly playing along with this game that Rory created, the game that Lane knows her ex-best friend is playing. 

"We're already behind so we should be getting started with something easy. How did you two meet?" 

"Low blow, Mar," he murmurs with a shake of his head. "Is something the matter Dr. DuGrey?" 

"Tristan, please. After three years of dating I think you can manage that, _Lorelai_," he hisses. Rory looks slightly taken aback at his rude behavior, of all things she had expected this wasn't it. "Don't do this Tristan," Lane whispers quietly, but loud enough for Rory to hear it. "Why shouldn't I?" 

"You broke her heart. She didn't break yours so stop acting like she's the one who dumped you. So will you please start acting mature?" 

"Whatever," comes his response running his hand through his unruly blonde hair. "Men," Lane says to Rory with a fake laugh as she pretends to nod in understanding. "So you two met…"

"Through a friend," Tristan supplies with Lane shooting him a thank you look. "And her name is?" 

"Mary," he quips as she narrows her eyes. She lets down her ponytail, her hair curving around her face and settling just above her shoulders. It was shorter then he remembered but then again that made sense for not seeing her for almost seven years. She still looked like the girl he had fallen for when he was sixteen. "How does this Mary know the two of you?" 

"Well, she was my best friend. Since we were both in Kindergarten at Stars Hollow Elementary and Tristan's first love," 

"They were broken up by the time you two got together, right?" Lane shifts in her seat uncomfortably and suddenly Tristan explodes. "Rory! Can we not re-hash everything that you already know? You know the entire story. From how we met, became friends to more. Why do you want us to re-tell things that I don't even remember?" 

"Of course you wouldn't remember, Tristan. Why in the world would you remember breaking my heart?" she pauses taking a deep breath before continuing. "It's not like I'm the one who convinced you that you didn't have to follow your father's footsteps. I'm not the one who you spent hours talking to about your hopes and dreams. I'm not the one who pushed you to do good on your finals so you would be accepted into Medical School. The three years we spent together must mean nothing to you, huh?" she takes another shaky breath but continues on her tirade. "You think I wanted to come and do this interview? Catch up with the girl who was once my best friend and her own fiancé who was once mine? A guy I could quite possibly be hung up on? If I didn't take this assignment then I would be fired. Fired from the job I have been trying to achieve since I was 5. Why in the world would you remember me?" she spat out tears now overflowing, running down her cheeks. It was ruining her mascara causing long black lines to run down her face. Finally Rory spots Dave and runs across the street, nearly getting run over by a car with a driver that honked impatiently until she had passed. Rory went across the street right into the comforting arms of Dave Rygalski. "Look what you did now," Lane complains. "You couldn't just play along. You had to be your usual stubborn self," 

"Lane…you think this was easy on me?" she looks at him and see how utterly exhausted he seems. With the stress from their fights, the wedding plans, coming back to Stars Hollow—a town where he wasn't exactly welcome anymore and on top of all that Rory Gilmore was still heartbroken despite Dave and her evolving relationship which he suspected was more than Lane had convinced herself was. "It's not easy on any of us," Lane murmurs glancing back over at Dave trying to comfort a distraught Rory. "Let's invite them to the dinner party tonight. Tris, we can fix this! It doesn't have to end like this, it could be happily ever after," before Tristan can even open his mouth to respond either positively or negatively Lane's already heading down the sidewalk to the bench where Rory and Dave are sitting. 

"And so the triangle becomes a square," he says shaking his head in disgust. It was so _Dawson's Creek_ it was unbelievable only difference was there was two girls over one guy instead of two guys over one girl. Maybe he too had been watching too much of _The WB_. Seven years after the triangle was formed they still hadn't be able to untie all the knots would two months? 

- End Chapter 4. 


	5. 05: Revenge, fake dates and an impulsive...

Author's Note: Okay, so I'm jumping the gun a little in the timeframe of flashbacks. Now that I finally know how Tristan and Lane got together…ruining Rory's friendship with one and relationship with the other, I just want it out there. Sorry for the long wait I've been busy. School ends in two days…only three more finals and I can't wait. So, here's Chapter 6! WOO. Plus, thanks to all my reviewers, they mean a lot to me, your comments. 

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding 

Chapter 06: Revenge, fake dates and an impulsive kiss

"Hey Dave," Lane says quietly as he nods in response. "What do you want Lane?" he questions not looking at her but keeping his eyes trained on Rory much to her annoyance why wouldn't he even look at her? "Look I know the three of us aren't exactly on the best terms, Tristan too but I want you guys to come to the dinner party that I'm having tonight," 

"I thought you'd hate me by now," Rory mumbles and Lane just pretends not to hear her. "If you two have other plans that's all right. Larissa can come too with the guy she's been hanging out with. I just thought maybe you'd like to come since you're reporting on my wedding and everything," 

"I'll have to check with everyone first. We might be doing something else," Rory says not looking at her once best friend but staring at some spot on the ground. "Okay well I just wanted to let you know that the offer still stands," Lane turns around planning on going back to the gazebo when Rory stands up. "Thanks, Lane," she says sincerely.  

"It's no problem," she responds with a shrug and so the two set out in separate directions. "Should I go?" Rory asks Dave as they get up and head into _Luke's_. "Do you want to go?" he questions and she nods her head. "I have to prove to Tristan that I'm over him," 

"How's that going to work?" he asks skeptically raising an eyebrow at her. "I need a date and that lucky guy is…" with a mischievous grin she runs up the steps and opens the door right before yelling. "You!" with a roll of his eyes he glances back at Lane who's standing in front of the gazebo watching Dave. "You've got yourself a date Ms. Gilmore," he mutters, anything to make Lane jealous. 

*          *            *

"Let me get this straight. You're ex-best friend invited you, Dave, Devin and me to her dinner party?" Larissa questions while lying on Rory's bed watching her friend's reaction as well as flipping through an old copy of Lorelai's _Cosmopolitan_ collection. Rory remembers the time she and Lane had spent in her room-discussing boys—Tristan and Dave in fact a long time ago. She sighed as she applied some mascara to her eyes. "Yes, for the millionth time Liss Lane invited the four of us to her dinner party for the wedding. It was only obligation. My mother does own the inn and I am reporting on their wedding," 

"It's pretty convenient for you don't you think?" Larissa questions sitting up and throwing the magazine to the side, _Cosmopolitan _wasn't that exciting. "What do you mean?" Rory questions as she pulls down her hair from the curlers, creating waves. "Dave showing up in town and all," Larissa says as she looks through Rory's closet. 

"It is weird…wait a minute. Did you plan this?" Rory looks up not so amused anymore. "I had nothing to do with it. It was all Paris," 

"You mean like how she 'helped' me by calling Tristan to help me?" Larissa sighed. "Look I got mad at her over that too but I don't think that's a good reason to end a friendship," 

"That ended it?" Rory looked alarmed and grabbed the phone from her dresser. "I think she thinks that you ended it," Larissa says sympathetically. 

"I didn't mean for that to happen! I've lived through one ruined friendship Liss and it's no fun, believe me," 

"I know now call her," quickly Rory dials Paris's private line at the Gellar mansion. It's the answering machine much to her annoyance. "Hey Paris…it's Rory. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I overreacted a little bit about you calling Tristan. It was just well…surprising. So I'm sorry and I don't want our friendship to be weird. I have a big problem, Lane invited me to the dinner party for the quote on quote 'happy couple' so if you can come it would be a big help…thanks. I'll talk to you sometime," as soon as Rory hung up the phone the doorbell rang. She hurried down the hall with Larissa right behind her. She opened the door, standing there was Dave, Devin and Paris. The three girls squealed and hugged each other. The boys stood there awkwardly for a moment until the girl bonding moment was over. "Let's go, Dave," Rory says wearing a brave face that made him smile at her effort. "You sure you want to go?" 

"As sure as I'll ever be," he took her arm and the two of them started towards the car. Both determined that they would win there past loves back even if it meant breaking their hearts it was worth it. 

*          *            *

"You what?" Tristan questions his hold on Lane's wrist tightening as he stared down Lane. The two were standing on the porch of the _Dragonfly Inn_. She sighs and rubs her eyes. "I invited Rory," she mumbles pulling away from him and heading into the inn. "Why the hell would you do that?" he growls as she continues down the hall ahead of him. She whirls around staring at him. "I seriously don't know why I'm marrying you anymore Tristan. She was my best friend, she's reporting on the wedding she should be coming to this kind of thing. As for now just don't talk to me," 

"Lane…" he says weakly but she's already down the hall. How did he screw this up too? He didn't know what had gotten into him but ever since he had seen Rory looking so happy with Dave he wanted to punch him. He couldn't understand himself anymore and it scared him. He was reverting back to his old self…and the only one who could change him back into the sweet loveable guy he had become is the girl's heart he broke the one he didn't mean to break at all… 

He was sitting on the couch watching some old re-run of Friends. Which one he couldn't remember now since it was all starting to blur together—the memories that is. She had come bursting in calling for Rory tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's not here," he remembers saying to her flatly not affected by Lane crying. "Oh god," she murmurs to herself turning on her heel planning to head out the door. She's halfway down the stairs when something grips at Tristan's heart and he follows her out. "Wait…look I'm sorry," he pauses running a hand through his hair. "I've had a bad week at school and I didn't mean to take it out on you," she sniffles and turns planning on going somewhere, anywhere not to remind her of him. "What's wrong?" he asks softly. His voice is just the right level soft and warm. She gets lost in his soft blue eyes filled with concern, concern for her and no one else. Not for Rory, not for Paris, not for Larissa…but for her, Lane Kim. "It's nothing really," she lies half hoping he'll leave her alone, half hoping not. "You wouldn't be crying if nothing was wrong, Lane. Of all the girls I know including Paris who I've seen cry more than a few times but it was never you. You've always been the strong type. What happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbles crossing her arms as she shivers. Rain's pouring down now, Tristan hadn't noticed it before but now he could tell she was freezing. Quickly he went back into the house and got his jacket. He came back out and grabbed her wrist and brought her back over to the porch. She was sniffling and sneezing as he places the jacket over her shoulders. "Thanks," she murmurs leaning into him as she rested her head on his lap, crying her heart out. "Want to talk about it?" she looks up at him but then gets her head off his lap, somehow it seems to get more tension filled. "I broke up with Dave because I like someone else…someone else my friend's engaged to marry," suddenly Tristan slid slightly away from her. "It's not me is it?" she laughs weakly, fake he notes as she manages to choke out a "No," 

"Well, good because I love Rory as much as life exists," 

"I know that," she says softly staring at her hands. "How did you know?" 

"Know what?" 

"That's she's the one for you?" 

"I think about her all the time…she's the thing that makes my day brighten and you just…. know, I guess. Isn't it that way with Dave?" 

"Yes…no…. I don't know. It's just I have these feelings for this other guy and it just won't fade away," Tristan doesn't like the direction this conversation is headed. "You want to go inside?" he questions softly. "Friends is on," he adds weakly getting up with Lane following. "I guess I don't have anything else to do," she mumbles pretending to have an excuse. How in the world did she fall for of all people him? 

They sat on the couch silent watching the show. Normally both of them would make comments on Joey's odd behavior and other items in the show but both remained silent. Maybe it was because Rory wasn't there, the one common link between them or maybe it was because Tristan had figured out he was the guy Lane suddenly had feelings for or maybe even Lane was sitting there her mind anywhere but on the TV. She could smell his cologne it smelt good, probably a present from Rory she reminded herself. She squeezed her eyes shut willing the tears to stop—they didn't. "Lane?" Tristan questions. "It's you, okay Tristan?" he sighs. "I love Rory," he says firmly and Lane did something she's never done before. She leaned up and kissed him, kissed him long and hard. "Does she kiss like that?" she whispers throatily nearly purring as she settled herself on top of Tristan despite his protests. She kisses him more and Tristan slowly warms up kissing her back. He was a good kisser she admitted no wonder Rory got all starry eyed after she and Tristan kissed. What the hell was she doing? Rory was her best friend…she was going to pull away from him but it was then she heard it. The gasp and choking noise as well as a coffee cup shattering is when she knows its Rory. Panic seizes at her stomach, as she turns to face her now she assumes ex-best friend and assume is right. "Rory…" she begins but Rory silences her. "Shut up, Lane," she hisses her hands trembling. "I don't believe this two of the people I love the most are making out on my mother's couch. How could you two do this to me?" with that last sentence she runs her flip-flops making a slapping noise against the ground. "Thank you Lane," he says sarcastically jumping over the couch and heading out the door after her. "You kissed me back!" she yelled back desperate to get rid of the guilt. 

"Rory!" he yells again for the umpteenth time. He's soaked to the skin but it doesn't matter. He knows she's out here somewhere; she always was near this bridge for some reason. It brought good memories attached with Jess was what he told her once. He sees her sitting on the bridge huddled over her knees to her chest. "Rory," he whispers sinking to the seat next to her and he reaches out to her. She flinches in response and pushes him away. "Go away," she says desperately. "I'm sorry," he whispers. "I'm so sorry. She started it," 

"You were kissing back you ass," she responds wiping the remnants of her tears off her face. "Okay I deserve that but I love you, Ror," 

"Don't Ror me!" she shrieks jumping up her eyes growing wide. "Rory…" he says in a slight warning tone. "Shut the hell up Tristan. You hurt me. You hurt me really bad do you know how much that hurts? Someone I was, still am madly in love with making out with some other girl who happens to be my best friend?" 

"I didn't mean to!"

"Bull shit. My mom told me you were bad news but did I listen? No. I fell for you. Fell for you hard. It was way too fast I knew and then you proposed. And of course I said yes because I love you and you seemed to be the perfect guy for me but your not. You're still the same boy from Chilton Tristan…you never changed. You just pretended all I know it's still a game to you. So you were going to marry me and then what were you going to do, huh?" Tristan gasps for breath at all these accusations as truth after truth of what Rory thinks of him slips out. "Is that what you really think?" he asks his voice cracking. 

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" 

"You do. You could just believe me that I am in love with you. I'm not the same Tristan from Chilton, Rory!" 

"But you are," he stands up and she steps closer to him. "You're the same kid you were then Tristan. You're still a cold, heartless asshole and nothing will change that. Nothing," she hisses pushing him into the lake with a resounding splash. "Have a nice life," she mutters running off again to find her mother, the only person who would know how to make her feel better right now. He resurfaces sputtering and realizes the one girl he can ever be completely whole with is walking out of his life, for good, he thinks, and forever. 

*          *            *

Her smile's fake he notes as she pretends to engage in conversations with people she doesn't even know. She pretends that she fits in this crowd; like she's still a friend with the both of them like that night over seven years ago never happened. Larissa and Paris stay with her, her own little moral support system he thinks wryly like she needs it she seems to be doing fine like on auto-pilot. She passes him by avoiding eye contact much to his annoyance. It's been seven years you'd think she'd be over it but she wasn't. You could see it in her eyes and the way she acted around him during the party. He stood in the corner of the room hands shoved into his pockets. It was like any other Hartford party he noted much like the ones he had gone to when he was younger. He hated these kinds of parties and he couldn't even find Lane to apologize. Not that he really was in the mood to but he assumed people would question why he wasn't with his fiancée and that would start rumors, spark some story that he was sure Rory would write up in an instant. It would sure be something to spark that journalistic sense she had. Some music started up and he realized sullenly that people expected him and Lane to dance. He didn't know where Lane was so he hurried out of the room. He heard hushed whispers but he didn't want to hear it. He knew Rory was watching him and Paris soon went outside to see him. 

"Tristan," she says coolly. "Paris," he replies tiredly leaning against the porch railing. "What's going on with you and Lane?" 

"Nothing. Everything's perfect in paradise," 

"DuGrey…I've known you since we've both been in diapers," 

"I don't know what's happening to me Paris. I'm turning back into my sixteen-year-old self," 

"You miss her, don't you?" 

"How could I not? She's…Rory. There's just something about her I can't and won't let go of. I should let go of it but the way she looked after she caught Lane kissing me when she shoved me into a lake. Please don't bitch me out about that tonight though, Paris. It's been hell today and it's only the beginning,"  
  


"I'll save the bitching out session for later but let me just ask you this why do you think she came?" 

"Not to win me over of all things," he says with a roll of his eyes. "Don't be so quick to judge, Tris," she says quietly and lets him ponder that for a moment. "Now come on I want to dance with one of my best friends!" 

"Kyle's sure loosened you up," Tristan teases as they head back into the dining room. Lane and Henry, who's dating a doctor friend of Lane's, are dancing together. She looks happy much to his dismay so he and Paris start to dance. Rory's dancing with Dave looking both relaxed and happy as they laugh at a joke they shared. Larissa's with Devin and Lorelai's with Luke, all looking extremely happy and relaxed for a dinner party most of them originally weren't even invited too. He looks at Rory again her hair down with the right amount of waviness to it. It was the same color, that wonderful chocolate brown. Her skin looked whiter, creamier then usual with her black knee length dress. Her blue eyes shimmer but he knows they're missing something and that's the look of love. Of all the time he had known her she had never been without it until now. She still looks as if she's sixteen year's old again as Dave dips her down and giggles escaper her mouth. At the same time she looks older as well. She holds this sophistication and less innocence then she once had back then. "Do you want to dance with her?" Paris questions softly as they dance around the room. "Why would I want to do that?" 

"To apologize, maybe?" he snorts but nods. "I have been a total ass to her. Both earlier today and seven years ago," he murmurs as if convincing himself to gain the guts to do it. "Now's your chance!" Paris says eagerly. "Paris…" Tristan protests but it's too late. She's tapping Rory's shoulder. "Guys, do you mind switching? Tristan keeps on stepping on my feet and he never seemed to with Rory," The three murmurs a conversation with an anxious expression written on Rory's face with Paris promising he wouldn't bite. The next thing Tristan knows is that Rory's dancing with him. The smell of cucumber melon wafts up his nose, always a favorite of her soap collection from years past. Rory being in his arms felt so right. The two are silent for a while just listening to the song Are you happy now by Michelle Branch. It was fitting they both think wryly. 
    
    _Now, don't just walk away_
    
    _Pretending everything's ok_
    
    _And you don't care about me_
    
    _And I know there's just no use_
    
    _When all your lies become your truth and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah_
    
    _Could you look me in the eye? _
    
    _And tell me that you're happy now,_
    
    _Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, _
    
    _Are you happy now? _
    
    _Are you happy now? _
    
    _You took all there was to take, _
    
    _And left me with an empty plate _
    
    _And you don't care about it, yeah. _
    
    _And I have given up this game _
    
    _I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, _
    
    _Could you look me in the eye? _
    
    _And tell me that you're happy now,_
    
    _Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased, _
    
    _Are you happy now? _
    
    _Are you happy now?___

"Are you happy now?" Rory asks half-serious, half-joking in the middle of the song. "Yes," he says not looking her straight in the eye. "I think so. Not as happy as I could be but I'm okay," she smiles at him slightly. "Good. I'm happy for you," 

"I didn't deserve you Ror. Not even for a second. If I hadn't messed up then I would've done it later,"

"Maybe, but we'll never know now will we?" 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing Lane back and earlier today at the interview,"

"I was being a total bitch too. I guess I still can't handle the fact that you chose Lane over me. For good this time," he looks over Rory's shoulder to see Lane looking more and more upset by the second. He didn't care at the moment and it was then he decided to risk it all by kissing Rory. "Can you tell me something?" he asks, as Rory looks at him her eyes wide. "Why did you take on this assignment?"

"My boss said I'd lose my job if I didn't take this on," she says faintly knowing she's been caught. "The truth," he says softly tucking an errant strand of her hair behind her ear. "To win you back,"

"Well for the moment you've accomplished it," he says dipping her down and kissing her as all the memories they shared resurfaced. Lane runs out the door of the Inn before the kiss ends. When it does Rory looks at him warily. "This isn't seven years ago," is all she says as she too runs out the door. "And he does it again," Lorelai says sarcastically as she claps in mock admiration. "Sorry," he says weakly running out the door, the same one both Lane and Rory had run out of. Whispers and rumors start up as Larissa and Paris share a glance, a grin and thumbs up signs to each other. Operation: Tristan and Lane break up was underway. 


	6. 06: consequences of the action—the kiss

Author's Note: After a fabulous last day of school I got an incredible urge to write Chapter 6. Don't ask what got into me but I just felt like WRITING and I haven't gotten that feeling in a while so it's good to be back. The flashback is based on my own experience that happened this year, Tuesday to be in fact. A memory that I will pretty much remember forever, minus the fact I wasn't graduating, it was just the last day but it was good graduation or no graduation. Details changed a little bit being Rory and Tristan…not my crush and me! J  I don't own _Fool Again_ by Westlife nor the whole idea of Dawson/Joey/Pacey triangle the creators of the show own that. Although the Lane/Tristan/Rory one _is_ mine! 

A BIG thanks to…. em, jasmine1314, Julianne, Sarah V., Mandy, blurred, flossie, kyla, cutepi, averagejane, snowbunny15, Surya, Stephanie and emjai. 

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding

By: klm111a

06: consequences of the action—the kiss 

*          *          *

__

__

_Rory: _

She was as bad as Lane she realized the moment her feet touched the bottom step of the _Dragonfly_ _Inn_. This was worse though, it was his _ENGAGEMENT PARTY_ for crying out loud and he had cheated on his fiancé _again_. It may be eleven years later but it was the same guy and the same two girls. This was so messed up. She wasn't so sure she wanted to be with Tristan anymore, Dave was better. But she didn't _love_ Dave like she felt with Tristan. She couldn't explain why or how she still loved him but she did. There was just something about him that she couldn't seem to forget. She knew somewhere in there he had a heart, one that had fallen for him and eventually Lane too but when he had returned to Stars Hollow he had turned back into Tristan DuGrey from Chilton. As she ran through the town she hurried to find her CD player and then change into some jeans and a ratty sweatshirt—wallowing clothes. Lorelai would be proud she thought absently a smile tugging slightly at her lips for the thought of her first time she was supposed to wallow but didn't, although the night she had kissed Tristan…. she had wallowed and now after kissing Tristan she was wallowing _again_. It was funny how things worked out like that she smiled wryly as she grabbed her CD player, a notebook and a mug of coffee plus a tub of ice cream. She hurried down to the bridge where she hadn't been for years. She never liked this place ever since she had shoved Tristan into the lake, it brought bittersweet memories of her friendship with Jess memories she could in truth do without but those moments were something she would remember forever and wouldn't want to since they happened. If only Jess was there now…he'd know what to do with a sigh she sat down putting on her earphones and uncapping her pen. The first song described what her feelings were exactly…and reminded her of the first time she saw Tristan returned from military school. It had been only a five-minute meeting in which over the summer she had forgotten but now she remembered. 

*          *          *

_Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
I thought this love would never end  
How was I to know  
You never told me  
Can't believe that I'm the fool again  
Deny the thought you were my friend  
How was I to know, you never told me…._ (Fool Again, Westlife)

Rory's Graduation 2003— 

Jess had just called she knew it was him…who else would be calling and not saying anything? She hung up the phone and sighed turning and heading out of Chilton. She was planning on getting her mother so they could head home but then she saw him. He was crossing the street to Chilton dressed in some shorts and a t-shirt that read the name of his military academy. He passed by her without a second glance, looking over his shoulder at the two freshmen that had said a hello to him not even noticing Rory. The two girls giggled but then noticed the glare Rory had shot them and scurried off. How she loved the power of being a senior but the moment of her glory of being a senior soon faded as she realized she wasn't a senior anymore, she was a graduate from the school she once despised. What a feeling in less than three months time she would be walking the halls of Yale as a freshman working her way up to the top once again. She picked up her yearbook from the bench and handled it in her hands hoping that Tristan would be coming back soon. She glanced across the street to see he had parked in a one-hour time zone and the butterflies grow in her stomach. What is wrong with her? Shouldn't she be upset about Jess right now? No, Tristan was the only thing that was making sense in her mind. She sees him come back out much to her relief. He walks past and before she can think it through words are fumbling out of her mouth. "Hey, remember me?" he looks at her and grins wide. "Mary," comes his response and she just rolls her eyes. "Funny," 

"I thought so too," he drawls. "You've got a southern accent now, impressive," she laughs while he just shakes his head. "What do you want Miss Valedictorian?" he questions as she blushes. "Paris was only a point off!" she protests. "You still got valedictorian no matter how close Paris was. What do you want? Does your grandmother know you're associating with the bad boy of Hartford?" 

"But the prodigal child has returned to go to?" 

"Yale," she gulps. "Me too," he laughs and then glances at his watch. "Nice catching up with you, Rory. I really got to go," he starts to jog down the sidewalk. "Wait! Sign my yearbook," she says handing him the only pen she has left which has pink ink causing her to laugh to herself. He stands there as if not knowing what to write. "Rory with a y, right?" 

"Right," she responds rolling her eyes. A few moments pass and he finally signs it with DuGrey. "Thanks," she says taking the book from him as he handed it over and grabbing the pen from his hand as he ran back to his car. She opens it and smiles when she finds it:

Mary/Rory— 

            Hopefully you will have a good summer. Sorry for causing your life to be hell here at good old Chilton sophomore year. I had a good reason though, I swear…see I really did like you and not to be another conquest, I actually fell for you.  See you around. –DuGrey-

"He liked me?" she whispered to herself dropping the yearbook. Lorelai soon appeared chattering about how she and Sookie had gotten the inn but Rory was only half listening. Her mind was on the enigma known as Tristan DuGrey….

*          *          * 

Lane:

She wiped the tears away from her eyes. She shouldn't be crying over Tristan DuGrey. He is her fiancé but he's not worth her tears. He did the same exact thing she had done to Rory and him. She deserved it but then again she didn't. He had said he was in love with her and then there he was at their engagement party kissing of all people Rory the one she had taken him away from in the first place this was so messed up and she didn't want to think about it. Lane was wandering around Stars Hollow; she ignored the stares she got from the people who weren't invited (Taylor and Kirk basically). Taylor hated her since she had gotten together with Tristan four years ago. It had taken him two years to finally realize he liked Lane and finally got the nerve to ask her out. They had worked side by side in Medical School the two years he had been debating whether or not he was really and truly over Rory. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, it was cold outside it being September after all. She passed by the bridge and walked down it not seeing the girl at the other end of it. Her footsteps vibrated causing the girl to look up and put her headphones around her neck. "Lane," she says softly and Lane looks at her. "Thanks for screwing up my relationship," Lane growls at her and Rory looks shocked. She jumps up the coffee mug making a splash into the lake causing Lane to flinch. "I can't believe you're blaming me of all people that I did this. I'm the one who should be pissed off at you Lane. You think I kissed him? Did you not see how he just dipped me and I had no way to stop him? What goes around comes around back to haunt you one day Lane. You kissed him way back when and you think oh we'll be best friends the moment I come back to Stars Hollow. That's not how I do things," 

"You have to make a list," she comments snidely and Rory rolls her eyes. "Let's go back to second grade and nit pick our faults, okay?" Lane remains quiet realizing she was wrong all along. "I thought seven years you'd be over that," 

"You don't know how bad it hurt. I have better friends now, you know? Paris and Larissa are like sisters. We were like that once until you kissed him. I'm never going to forget it and I hope you don't forget him kissing me. It broke my heart and I didn't think I'd ever to be able to face the world again but you know who was there to pick up my pieces of a broken heart?" 

"Paris and Larissa," Lane mumbles staring at her feet. "That's right and where were you? On the first jet plane to San Francisco if I remember right," 

"I didn't think you'd want to speak to me," 

"I would've liked an apology, Lane. I would've let you be my friend again but it's too late now. Do you think you could leave now? I have some writing to do,"

"What are you writing?" she asks curiously. "My article," her eyes bug out and she shrieks "WHAT!?" Rory nods. "I'm writing an article about this girl who used to be my best friend but turned out to be a backstabber and then my ex-fiancé who happens to be marrying this backstabber. Do you know them?" 

"Rory, please. It'll ruin my reputation!"

"As what? As a trust-worthy pediatrician what the hell does being my ex-best friend have to do with that?" 

"The parents of the children will read it!" she says lamely. "Lane, I'm not going to do it. I don't have enough material besides Tristan being an ass," 

"Thanks," she murmurs. "I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it so I won't get fired," Rory says flatly grabbing her things and heading back to her house, Lane wasn't the same person she used to be and Rory knew it. They were never going to see eye to eye on some things and it was never going to change. 

Tristan:

He was an ass. He knew that, he couldn't understand himself. Why had he kissed Rory? Lane and him were in a fight but he hadn't realized how much he missed Rory until then. They had been dancing and it had been like it was eleven years ago as if the years of no talking had just erased. They would be married by now he had realized it would've been there nine-year anniversary and that hurt. Knowing he was the one who had screwed that up and here he was in the same exact situation. He disgusted himself sometimes and this was one of the times. What was happening to him? He was turning into a cold, heartless fool that his father had sworn he would turn into. His father had disowned him the moment he had said 'medical school after marrying Rory Gilmore' not without the threat of him turning into what all DuGrey men had before him. But he didn't want to be one of those family members of the DuGrey clan. People like Rory and Lane had it easy there last name didn't matter that much, or at least it didn't use to. Now that the three of them had made their marks on the world their last names were important. People whispered on the street about L.L. Gilmore's latest column and he had grown accustomed to the nurses gushing about some new comment she had made. Lane's had become famous as well within Connecticut parents were in awe whenever they whispered the name of Dr. Kim. In his mind the last name didn't matter. The first name was what made people unique or even their middle names. He sat in the gazebo thinking about what a loser he was turning in to. He loved Lane he was sure of it but Rory there was something about her that he couldn't forget. The way she used to smile at him or how she'd ramble when she was nervous but how did he do that? Embarrass both Lane and himself by kissing her in front of everyone including Lorelai herself. Stupid, he never thought of the consequences of his actions. He should do that more often. He got restless suddenly and decided to go for a walk, he was sick of sitting there contemplating Lane and Rory. He hated analyzing his life so he gave up. 

He was walking aimlessly and somehow he had wound up in the Gilmore driveway much to his surprise. He saw Rory sitting on the porch swing bobbing her head to her CD player looking like a sixteen year old. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She'd bob her head for a moment, take a bite of ice cream and then add another thought to her notebook. It caused him to smile and made him feel like they were still sophomores in college, in love with each other but they weren't. Time had passed and they were no longer sophomores in college. He was now the prominent brain surgeon of Hartford Memorial, she now a writer for the New York Times they had achieved their dreams without each other something he had doubted would ever happen but it had. He stood there when he realized someone was behind him. "You still love her," he knows it's Lorelai so he remains silent. "I don't know what you're doing Tristan but whatever it is you can't break her heart again!" 

"I know that Lorelai," he says hurt that she'd think he'd ever intentionally do that. However he realized soon after that that it was exactly what he had done to Lane. "I don't know what's happening to me anymore," he says sadly watching Rory be in her little bubble of oblivion. Much like our high school days in Chilton when he had had the biggest crush on her and she didn't see it. "Go talk to her. I think she can help you," 

"Thanks," 

"Anytime kiddo and besides the whole kissing my daughter at your engagement party you're all right," he flashed a relieved grin at her before heading up the stairs causing her to glance up. "Hey," she says sullenly at seeing him. "Do you have another spoon?" she looks around the mess she has created with crumpled up papers, another empty carton of ice cream as well as empty Chinese take out food. "Wallowing material," he comments with a smile and she just shakes her head. "I was in the pig out mood," she lies and he just sighs. "I don't know what's going on with me anymore, Ror," he says lowly. "I don't know either Tristan. Are you and Lane fighting?" 

"No," he lies and she narrows his eyes at him. "Yes actually," 

"Over what?" 

"That's not important. What important here is that I'm losing my mind," 

"You lost it long ago, remember? When you were dating Heather and in the midst of it I realized I was in love with you?" 

"Don't remind me, that was a bad time," 

"You dumped her for me…it was sweet," 

"Considering you had no idea I liked you as much as you liked me, if not more," 

"I don't see why we can't be friends, Rory," she sighed. "Remember our failed attempts at friendship before? What did we wind up doing?" 

"Kissing or jumping each other," he says with a grin. "Exactly either doing something that friendship does not normally imply or biting each other's heads off," 

"That was always fun," she laughs as she finally finds another spoon and gives it to him. "Mmm…. Chocolate Cookie dough ice cream! This guy must be really something, huh?" 

"Oh he's something all right," she says. "I hope it's not me," 

"I don't know who else I'd be wallowing about," 

"Dave?" he suggests eagerly. "Dave hasn't been anything but wallowing material. He's great," 

"Then why don't you marry him then," Tristan mumbles. "I don't like him like that. He's a good guy friend. One to cause some issues between a certain love triangle,"

"And which triangle would that be?" 

"Why the Lane/Tristan/Rory triangle. Ever heard of it?" 

"The most familiar love triangle I know is Dawson/Joey/Pacey, now the Lane/Tristan/Rory sounds almost exactly like that. Only difference is there's two girls and one guy," 

"And the guy's a real ass," Rory says confidently hiding a grin. "Well that girl what's her name, Rory? She's too pushy at some things," 

"Well Lane…" the two shut up not wanting to think about her. It was easier to act like she didn't exist when they were bantering. The two continued well into the night until Paris, Dave, Larissa and Devin finally showed up. Tristan kissed Rory on the cheek before heading back into the main part of Stars Hollow still not ready to face Lane but their friendship was going back on the right track, it made him smile at the thought of that. He and Rory always had a special relationship and he was glad that he had earned her trust partly back. It may still not be what it had been nine years ago, but it was a start. 

*          *          *

"Tristan?" Larissa questions as the three girls send Dave and Devin back to the Dragonfly despite the protests of both of them. "He came and visited," Rory said with a shrug as the girls settled down on the porch swing with Rory in the middle. "What are you guys?" 

"Friends, I think," she says smiling. "And Lane?" Paris questions and Rory just shakes her head. "It's worse then it was. We had an all out confrontation resulting in me running to the porch and Tristan coming to visit me," 

"I take it Tristan hasn't spoken to Lane either since the kiss and what was that all about?" 

"He didn't bring it up and I didn't mention it," 

"It had to mean something didn't it? Did you feel something there, Rory?" with a wistful smile Rory tucks her feet underneath herself as she begins to talk. "There's always going to be something there no matter how hard I'll pretend there isn't. He knows it's there but he has Lane. I don't want him to marry her and by the looks of their relationship, this is just from the outside it looks like it's been a bumpy road trying to forget me and all," 

"Rory Gilmore of all things you're unforgettable!" Lorelai announces coming onto the porch dressed into similar grubby clothes as Rory. "Thanks mom," the three girls scoot over so Lorelai can have a spot on the swing as well as a spoon to eat her own tub of ice cream. Paris and Rory share one while Larissa and Lorelai share the other. "Do you still love him?" Lorelai questions. "Mom I'm always going to love him. We were going to be married!" 

"But you didn't get married," Paris points out obviously. "I still love him why the hell do you guys think I came back?" 

"To keep your job," Larissa and Lorelai supply as Paris winces. Eight eyes swing over to her. "I kind of mentioned to Tristan that the only reason you did come back was because of him," Rory put her head in her hands. "No wonder he kissed me!" the four burst into laughter as they continue to talk into the night. Like old times only this time Rory's the only one without a boyfriend, where it used to be the other way around way back eleven years ago, talk about a change. Rory looked at Larissa, Paris and her mother they all had that in love glow that she couldn't help but wonder if she was ever going to get it back and if it was going to come back anytime soon. 


	7. 07: THE STORY! 9 years, 4 Broken Hearts ...

Author's Note: (7:46). I am _SO_ sorry about this long wait for this chapter. It turned out while I was on vacation in Newfoundland I barely wrote anything. I actually started serious writing when I was waiting for my brother to get hockey skates while I was sitting in the car with my dogs. Fun. So I wrote and I thought it was pretty bad but it turned out to be good so here it is. This is actually one of my longer chapters so enjoy. I finally finished typing it this morning before my cousins got here so it was pretty good timing. Then my power went out today so I had to wait at least another hour when the power turned back on but then my dad wanted to use the computer and so that's why it's not being posted until well, now. I'd like to thank all those people who kept on encouraging me to write and posted their lovely reviews. I love you all. And now, without further ado… Chapter 9. 

* * *

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding

Chapter 07: 9 years, 4 Broken Hearts & 3 ruined friendships

By: klm111a

Emily Gilmore was surprised at the sight before her. The four girls sprawled out on the porch were oblivious to her being there. Lorelai was snoring lightly, Larissa mumbling something about Devin, Paris was sleeping soundly and Rory was shifting her position on the floor. She was upset. Why hadn't she been called that Rory as well as Larissa and Paris were in Stars Hollow? Lorelai had probably brainwashed them to forget about her. Suddenly Rory murmured a yes and Emily looked on bewildered but letting the four of them sleep on for the moment. 

Rory was in the midst of a dream. Lane was her best friend, her partner in crime once again. Just like it had been like in the old days. She and Tristan were dating again, as well. At one point he had proposed to be much in the same fashion as he had the first time. Then there were the beginnings of a wedding. Lane was her maid-of-honor. In other words it was the life she had wished was her reality time and time again. 

"Rory," Dream-Tristan says. It didn't sound like his voice it actually sounded like, _Emily_ _Gilmore's_. Rory's face scrunched up in confusion as a hand rested on her shoulder and shook her awake. 

"Go away," she mutters swatting the hand away. 

"I most certainly will not Lorelai Leigh Gilmore," Emily reprimands sternly causing Rory to jump at the loud voice right near her ear. "Hi Grandma," Rory says weakly while opening her eyes and leaning back on her elbows to see her grandmother towering over her. "What are you doing in Stars Hollow?" 

"I'll explain can I just get some coffee?" Emily glares at her. "Please?" Emily relents, her granddaughter being one of her favorite people and all. Rory scrambles up from her position and headed into the kitchen with Emily following. Rory gestures for her to sit as she measured out the coffee. She pours it into the coffee maker and then leans against the counter closing her eyes to remember the dream she had had. Tears form behind her eyes but somehow she held them back. She opens her eyes again hitching her head in the direction of the coffee maker. It was done. She got two mugs from the cupboard and poured the coffee into them. She plunks them both down before finally sitting. Ten minutes pass by in silence both immersed with their coffee cups. Finally, Rory confesses why she was here. 

"I'm here…at Stars Hollow because I'm doing an article," 

"Why didn't you just take a minute out of your day to call me and tell me that?" Emily inquires her eyes watching Rory's every move. She fidgets with the hem of her shirt. "I _couldn't_ tell you,"

"You know you can tell me anything, dear," Rory lets out an agitated sigh. "Lane's getting married," 

"That's wonderful! But I wasn't invited," Emily continues to rant on _another_ thing she is annoyed about. 

Rory looks up at the ceiling wondering of the four people Emily could've wakened up it was her. She still is emotionally exhausted from only two days of being in the town. "Grandma, _I_ wasn't invited either," at this information Emily quieted. 

"Why not dear?" Emily asks curiously staring at her granddaughter. With a heavy sigh Rory stares at the dark brown liquid in her coffee cup. "It's because of the groom," 

"Do you not like him or something?" 

"Do you remember _why_ Tristan and I didn't get married?" Rory questions carefully preparing herself for the ultimate blow up she knew that was coming. 

"Because Lane kissed Tristan," Emily answers thoughtfully and then it finally registers in her mind. "No," Emily whispers quietly and Rory could only nod. Emily Gilmore was someone not many people could easily shock but at the news of Lane, Rory's oldest best friend and Tristan, Rory's now ex-fiancé getting married shocked her and so she fainted. 

"Shit," Rory murmurs quietly to herself. "Mom!" she hollers loudly heading back out onto the porch, Lorelai rubbed her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong, sweetie, bad dream?" 

"God, no, I had a wonderful dream but there's a problem," 

"What? You're still in love with Tristan? I know that already," 

"Not _that_ kind of problem. There's a health problem that needs to be take care of," Lorelai groans. "You need some tampons? They're upstairs in my bathroom under the sink but you know that," 

"Mom, you're really not listening to me!" Rory complains but Lorelai continues on mumbling about tampons. "GRANDMA FAINTED!" she shrieks finally gaining her attention. "What?" taking a deep breath Rory blurted it out again. "Grandma, your mom, is passed out in the kitchen," 

"Jesus, Ror! Why didn't you tell me before?" 

"Because you weren't listening to me!" Lorelai hops off the swing and headed into the kitchen with Rory stopping and looking for the phone. "Why don't we have a phone with a cord," Rory mumbles trying to find it. "What did you tell her?" Lorelai shouts from the kitchen. "Who Lane's marrying. Damn it where's the phone…Mom!" Rory yells back to her mother and suddenly Paris comes stumbling into the house. "What's going on?" 

"My grandmother passed out because I told her why I'm here," smiling sweetly at Paris, 

Rory continues to look under the couch cushions for the phone. "Great job," Larissa comments coming into the house a few moments later. "Help me find the phone or go help my mom," 

"I'll go help Lorelai," Paris volunteers going into the kitchen while Larissa helps Rory look for the phone. "Rory, you don't have to find the phone anymore she's awake!" Lorelai called. 

"Thank god," Rory mutters and heads into the kitchen with Larissa following. 

"Hello Emily," Larissa greets cheerfully. 

"Hello, darling," Emily responds smiling at Larissa. 

"Grandma, how are you?" Rory asked, concerned. "Fine. Now what are you doing in town for an uninvited wedding?" Emily questions not remembering. 

"I'm reporting on it," 

"Oh that's terrible. Couldn't you have back out of it?" 

"That's the good part. If I do this I'll get my own column, maybe!" 

"But still you shouldn't be subjected to something like this. He left you because he kissed her," Emily says softly as the four girls sit in various chairs around the table. "Hit me," Lorelai says holding out her coffee mug. Rory stands, grabs the coffee pot and pours it for her mother. "Thanks, babe," Rory nods before she plunks herself back down into the chair. "I'm getting by okay, grandma. It took some getting used to it but I'm over it," 

"I'm still sorry, Rory. Since you, Paris and Larissa are back in town," Emily says, changing the subject and sending nods in each girls direction. "How about a Friday night dinner?" 

"You don't have to, really," Rory says quickly as the other girls jump to her defense. Each know that with Emily Gilmore there will be some strings attached to the meal, as Rory had learned from her mother on the day of her graduation. Rory's only concern was blind date, something that Emily Gilmore had tried to pull many a time after her break-up with Tristan. One had been so bad Rory had been seriously considering joining a nunnery. "Just one condition for Rory, Mom," Lorelai says remembering almost as vividly as Rory how much it had scarred her from the male population of the world. 

"What would that be, Lorelai?" Emily questions swinging her gaze over to her daughter. "No more blind dates," 

"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to Rory," the girls all hid their smiles. "Just checking, Mom," Lorelai says gently. 

"So, shopping for Friday night dinner?" Rory suddenly pales, as Lorelai looks pained. She realizes that her mother hasn't admitted to her being right about the Ice Man'. 

"Grandma, I need to talk to Mom about something. We'll be right back," Rory gets up from the table grabbing Lorelai's elbow in the process. 

"You still haven't told her?" Rory hisses annoyed at her mother. The last time she had come down to Stars Hollow for a visit Lorelai had promised to tell her mother about Luke proposing. "Rory, I've been trying but every time I'm about to all I can think of is the gloating expression that she'll have!" 

"Mom, I think she'll understand. Think about it she didn't gloat when Tristan and I announced our engagement," 

"Tell you what I'll bring Luke to dinner and I'll announce it," Rory's eyes widen. "Mom, you really don't have to," 

"Its time, babe. Besides I'll get to have Luke get all dressed up. Now, I need another cup of coffee to endure a shopping trip with my mother," 

"You're coming?" 

"I need a hot dress too you know. I may not be single anymore but I still have to impress Luke!" With that Lorelai bounds down the stairs. Rory rolls her eyes at her mother's antics. She stands there for a moment wondering if she hadn't kept wearing her conservative wardrobe then Tristan's eye wouldn't have wandered. Then she snaps back to reality when she hears Larissa and Paris ask if Devin and Kyle can come. _Great_, she thinks wryly. She's going to be the only dateless one at the dinner. Pasting on a fake, bright smile she hurries down the steps pretending to be unaffected about being dateless. Just like always. 

* * *

Tristan sits at a table alone in the food court of the mal. He had crashed at his grandparents last night after talking with Rory. He knows he was lucky last night. Rory hadn't even mentioned the kiss. Some would say she avoided it because it would bring them to an awkward moment to confront each other about but Tristan knew that wasn't it. The two of them had shared their fair amount of awkward moments together. It was just dumb luck. He continues to sit there, thinking while finishing off his _Subway_ sandwich and his _Coke_. He was unsure of what to do once he finished his lunch. He knows he should go back to Stars Hollow and make up with Lane but something kept holding him back. What he wasn't so sure about. 

"Rory's going to kill us," Larissa states loudly as they pass by Tristan. "She's too nice to kill the three of us especially her mother," Lorelai says grinning. Paris stops and smiles widely. "Tristan!" the other two females stop as well. 

"Hey ladies," he greets smiling at the three. "Have you made up with Lane yet?" Lorelai demands to know. "Umm…no," he responds his smile fades instantly at the mention of his stupid mistake, the night before. "I just need time to think about things," he chokes out. "Oh," the three say in sympathetic tones. 

"Anyways, why is Rory going to kill the three of you?" he questions subtly changing the subject. Lorelai admits: "We left her alone dress shopping with my mother," 

"Dress shopping?" Tristan inquires curiously while raising an eyebrow. "Friday night dinner this week," 

"Emily found out Rory's home then?" the girls nod and roll their eyes. "She fainted when she heard you and Lane were getting married," Larissa blurts out. "She probably hates me now, huh?" 

"Hate a DuGrey? Impossible!" Lorelai mocks. "Guys, we should get back to Rory before she _really_ wants to murder us. Who knows what Emily will guilt her into buying," the other two agree and happen to be heading in the same direction as where Tristan's parked his car. They say good-bye to him at the door before going to rescue Rory. He walks past the store before pausing for a second to see Rory in a beautiful blue dress. Quickly, before losing his nerve he opens the door and goes into the store. 

A sixteen-year-old salesclerk, _Rachel_ he notes reading her nametag stops him for a moment. "Do you need any help, sir?" He looks at this Rachel and is suddenly caught off guard at the girl's likeness to Rory. "You don't happen to go to Chilton, do you?" 

"Unfortunately. I mean, the school's really good to help me get into Columbia but the kids are obnoxious," Tristan nods knowingly in agreement. Despite him always being one of those obnoxious kids. "Is there a guy who calls you, Mary?" She groans and response so Tristan immediately knows the answer. "No matter how many times I tell him it's Rachel he still insists on calling me Mary," 

"Let me let you in on a little secret. This guy, he likes you. I used to be the guy who went to Chilton and called the girl over there, in the blue dress Mary," 

"So, on the day of your graduation you finally admitted to liking her resulting in a wedding, a year later. You now have a house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog," she comments snidely. 

"Not exactly," Tristan says somewhat sadly. "Junior year I was carted off to military school. I met up with her at Yale. She was and still is my first true love. We were engaged to be married in our junior year in college but then I kissed her best friend," 

"Stupid," Rachel says smirking at him. "You didn't date her best friend did you?" Tristan doesn't respond to that and gets back onto the subject of this guy. "Just give the guy that calls you Mary a second chance. Tell him to drop the act," he tells her before striding over to the dressing room area where Rory is. The girl, Rachel glances behind her to see Trent, the guy who calls her Mary. 

            "Rory!" Tristan says feigning surprise. Lorelai, Larissa and Paris hide their smirks. It was just like him to come back and pretend that he hadn't seen the three of them before. "Tristan," Rory says grinning at him before looking back at her reflection in the mirror. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore," he charms the older lady and all faults that she knew he had are erased. He was the perfect, golden boy, once again. A warm smile crosses Emily's face. "Tristan! What a wonderful surprise. Isn't it, Rory?" 

"Wonderful," Rory responds with an eye roll. One, that only Tristan catches her doing. "What do you think?" she then questions Tristan as she pulls her hair out of the elastic settling on her shoulders. "Stunning," Tristan says softly. Rory blushes and then mutters something about how he's only saying that to embarrass her. 

"You do look lovely," Emily agrees while nodding in approval. Tristan realizes that his heart was pounding double time, his breath—hitched in his throat. "I guess I'll buy it. It's not like I don't have the money," Rory says oblivious to Tristan's odd behavior as she goes back into the dressing room. Emily notices and a plan begins forming in her mind. Not a good thing at all. Rory re-appears now dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Tristan has resumed his usual antics joking around with Paris and Larissa. Rory joins in their conversation. It soon reverts to a Tristan and Rory banter complete with the smirks and blushes. Wordlessly Paris and Larissa watch them turn back into their sixteen-year-old selves. Back to the days when Rory didn't even take notice to Tristan's crush. They go to the check out counter where two teens (Rachel and Trent) stand talking. "They look just like Rory and Tristan," Lorelai whispers with a giggle. 

            "Tristan!" Rory whines slugging him in the arm. "When did you become so annoying," she groans. "Hey, Rachel. Could you ring her up, please?" 

"You know her name?" Rory asks with amusement. "We talked before I saw you and the gang," he makes up an excuse quickly. "Don't tell me you were flirting! You know she's still a minor and you're getting married. Not to mention that you haven't made up with her," Tristan begins to protest and Rory just sighs. "Please, I know you, Tristan. Stop lying," 

Rachel interrupts suddenly. "This 'your' Mary, mister?" she questions causing Rory to freeze. "You haven't called me that since we broke up!" 

"Really great," Tristan mutters. "He just told me how he called you Mary because he liked you at Chilton. Trent, the guy over there calls me Mary, too," 

"You like me at Chilton!" she shrieks. "Hoo boy," Lorelai whispers to herself as she grabs Rory, much in the same fashion as Rory had grabbed Lorelai earlier that morning. "Buy it Tristan!" Lorelai calls while pulling Rory out of the store. "You still don't know do you?" Lorelai says in amazement. 

"Know what?" Rory responds, annoyed. "The reason why he called you Mary," 

"It was because he thought I looked innocent, right?" 

"Oh, honey. That was just an easy excuse. He fell for you at Chilton. You were the reason he went to military school. _You_ changed him," Rory doesn't believe her mother. "He liked Summer," she says stubbornly. 

"That's what he _said_. You did tell me he sounded all upset and defeated," 

"How was I class valedictorian, Mom? I'm still so stupid. How could I not notice?" 

"Like mother, like daughter," Lorelai says simply. "It's a curse," she confides to her daughter. "Hey, is Tristan buying my dress?" Lorelai giggles and Rory knows it's a yes. "Good he owes me anyways!" 

"From what?" 

"Annoying me because he liked me!" Laughing the mother-daughter pair go back into the store. 

* * *

            Emily Gilmore sits down utterly exhausted. It wasn't every day she went shopping with three girls in their early thirties and Lorelai. She almost drifts off to sleep when she remembers her plan. Quickly Emily dials Tiffany DuGrey's phone number. It rings four times and then a female voice picks up. "Tiffany DuGrey speaking," 

"Tiff!" Emily says happily. "Emily? You're not calling me because you're mad, are you?" 

"Mad, why would I be mad darling?" 

"Tristan's wedding," Tiffany says flatly. "Minor detail, dear. Anyways, Rory's in town and we bumped into Tristan. He still loves her," Emily reveals. "Emily, please don't go getting Janlan's hopes up. He's finally warmed up to the idea of marrying a blue collar," 

"Tiffany, I could hear his heartbeat quicken and his breath catch in his throat. Tell tale signs of being in love," 

"What's your plan, Emily," Tiffany says knowingly but interested. "Dinner on Friday night. Rory, Lorelai, Larissa and Paris will be coming, all with dates except for Rory. Bring Tristan and Janlan. I know Rory's still not over him otherwise she'd be bringing a date," Emily says getting more and more excited with the idea. "What about Lane?" 

"Oh, the girls told me they're in a fight and not bound to make up for a while. You know how stubborn Tristan is," Tiffany sighs. "Oh Emily. I just want him to be happy. It almost broke Janlan's heart that he and Rory weren't getting married," 

"Same for Richard. This could be their second chance, Tiffany,"

"You know true love when you see it. It was like you and Richard before marriage,"

"Or you and Janlan," 

"I hope it works, dear," 

"It has got to. Otherwise it'll mean I'm losing my touch. Never doubt my love intuition. Remember the Lorelai and Luke fiasco of 2003?" 

"How could I forget that? Lorelai was mortified because it turned out Luke had asked her out anyways and you had invited him anyways," the two laugh at the memory. "Tristan won't agree to the dinner because the girls told him why we were shopping. Just tell him you're hosting a dinner party," Emily advises coming up with the lie quickly. Years of practice would do that to you. "All right, Emily but if he truly does love Lane we can't change that," 

"He was madly head-over-heels in love with Rory. You can't bury that," 

"See you Friday then," Tiffany says eagerly. "Friday," Emily repeats happily. This was her last chance to make Rory truly happy. 

* * *

            "Tristan!" his grandmother calls to him the moment he enters the house. Today had actually been fun hanging out with the girls. Lorelai had even loosened up to be the warm, caring mother he had once known. "Yes, Grandmother?" Tristan inquiries leaning against the doorframe where Tiffany DuGrey is sitting and reading. "Friday night, I'm having a dinner party. Your attendance is required," 

Tristan's face pales as he bites his lip. "Why this Friday? Emily's having dinner with the rest of the Gilmore clan, your best friend won't be coming," 

"Oh, Rory's back in town?" Tiffany questions, her acting complete perfection. "She's reporting on my wedding," Tristan responds somewhat reluctantly. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Because knowing _you_ and Emily like I think I do you'll somehow try to set the two of us up, again," 

"Tristan if you're in love with Lane, fine. Are you two in a fight?" Tristan flushes red and runs a hand through his hair. "Yes," he mutters angrily. 

"Then why are you here and not making up with your fiancée," 

"Because I kissed Rory and I don't know if I'm over her," 

"It's okay to still love Rory a little bit. You never truly can forget your first love," Despite the seriousness of the conversation Tristan's lips curl into a grin. "What smutty romance novel did you get that junk from?" 

"Me read smutty romance novels? _Never_. I only read the classics," 

"Please. You taught me to read at the age of 5 from one of those. Which is why I was the playboy of Chilton Pre-School through Chilton High. Before being sent to military school," 

"It was for your own good!" 

"The smutty books or military school?" 

"What do you think?" she retorts. With a wiggle of his eyebrows and his infamous smirk visible on his face her grandmother knows his answer. "You are your grandfather's grandson," she says with a frown. 

"Which is why you love me," he teases with a charming smile. "Keep telling yourself that," she mutters. "I heard that and you do too love me! Even when you're mad at me you always smile. You really like me," he continues to make fun of his grandmother, jokingly of course. Mid-way through his teasing remarks when a pillow hits him in the cheek causing him to pause in his teasing. "Who threw that?" 

"I did," came the deep voice of Janlan DuGrey. "Grandfather!" Tristan says surprised to see him. "You're not too old to play with your old grandpa are you?" 

"Of course not. Play what?" 

"We haven't had a pillow fight in years, my boy. What do you say?" 

"Sure thing," Tristan says a gleam in his eyes. They meet in the middle of the den and shake hands solemnly before attacking each other with pillows. _Just wait until Friday_, Tiffany thinks until pillows from both sides of the room are being pelted at her. "Boys! I'm not as young as I used to be! I don't have time for this," 

"You can hold off your chapter of smut for five minutes," the two respond in unison. Tiffany throws pillows at both of them erasing the smirks that are firmly in place. Even rich people can have pillow fights. 

* * *

Friday— 

            Rory steps into Doose's and a rush of warmth rushes to her cheeks as she remembers the two times she shoplifted here. The first had been the box of cornstarch after Dean had kissed her. The second had been when suddenly Tristan had asked her to marry him.

 _They had been discussing what junk food to buy. Rory with a bag of marshmallows clutched to her chest and Tristan with Oreos. He had said "I want to have this argument every week," Rory had responded with: "You do this every week. If you mean in Stars Hollow, hate to break it to you but neither of us have time for that. Can you live with once a month?" Tristan clarified it for her: "I mean as in a husband and wife tradition," _

"You're…you're…" she had sputtered. "I'm asking you to marry me, Ror," she had taken off with the marshmallows in her hands. 

Grinning, at the memory of running away from a marriage proposal she remembers what she came in for in the first place. She heads down the aisle where the wine is, past the spot where Tristan had confronted Dean when they were in _Romeo & Juliet_ and past the spot where Dean had first kissed her. 

Her cell phone rings causing her to pause. It was her mother flipping out and second-guessing whether or not to make the announcement. "If you love him, you'll do it. It's easy. You did it when Max was going to marry you," Quickly Rory hangs up to grab the last bottle of Chardonnay she had noticed before taking the phone call. A tall, blonde man in front of her grabs it before she gets the chance. "Excuse me, sir but I really wanted that wine," the man turns around and Rory gasps. "Tristan! You took my wine!" 

"Your name isn't on it is it?" he questions teasingly. "No," she says sullenly. "But why do you need it, anyways?" she asks. "My Grandparents are having a dinner party," he responds sadly. 

"My grandmother's skipping a DuGrey dinner party?" Tristan just shrugs. "I found that odd too. I'm sure I can be out by 8:30 at the latest how about we hang out around 9? We need to talk," 

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" she teases. "Nope. Don't you just want to hang out with me?" he pouts. "If you give me that wine," Rory responds giving him the puppy dog look knowing he'd hand it over and he does. "Works every time," she gloats while she shakes her head. "Too predictable, Tris," she comments as the duo go to the check out. 

Kirk rings up Rory and squints while looking at her. "I'm going to have to see some I.D. for that," he says seriously. 

"Kirk, I turned 21 in _2005_, it's 2016. I'm over 21 for sure," Rory says in utter disbelief. "You look to young to buy wine," he says skeptically. "Kirk! You've known me since I was five, if not younger. It's me, Rory Gilmore. Without me there wouldn't have been the Rory wall!" 

"You're not over 21, you're lying! I saw you steal that cornstarch!" 

"That was sixteen years ago," 

"I saw those marshmallows too!" 

"That was seven years ago. You never reported me," 

"I'm calling security. One moment please, the P.A. system is broken," Kirk walks to the back room and Tristan starts laughing. "This isn't funny," she hisses glancing to the back room. 

"Oh come on, Ror! It's a little funny. You're 32 years old and yet, Kirk still thinks you're 16. I think he's been harboring a crush for you," Rory huffs now irritated with Tristan. 

"He couldn't have liked me! He liked my mother," 

"Well you do share her genes," Tristan points out while pulling out a 20-dollar bill. 

"Let's go. I'll leave the 20 here and we'll just leave," 

"Tristan, we can't! He'll remember I was here," 

"Rory, you're the Supermarket Slut, as Lorelai said and a supermarket shoplifter. If you go to Supermarket Court, I'll testify for you," he says with a smirk. "Shut the hell up," she hisses back at him still standing there looking at the back room and then looking at Tristan. "Where's your sense of adventure, Gilmore," he whispers in her ear causing her to become flustered. "Let's go," and with that the two quietly sneak out of the store, unnoticed. When they get outside they start laughing. "Thanks, Tris. This is the most fun I've had in a long time. Wait until Mom hears about this!" Impulsively she hugs him and kisses him lightly on the lips before going in the direction of her house. 

Tristan got into his SUV, not noticing Lane standing there across the street, shocked. "So much for my brilliant idea to be friends with Rory again…she did the same thing I did 11 years ago," Lane mutters as a tear trickles down her cheek. She herself heads home as well. She pauses at the gazebo and she realizes a life-altering thing. She doesn't want to be a doctor that was never her dream—only Tristan's. She still wants to be a drummer in the band she and Dave had created all those years ago. She realizes that she love Tristan but she's not _in_ love with him. She's _in _love with Dave Rygalski. 

* * *

15 minutes away from Stars Hollow and 15 minutes to Hartford, halfway Tristan's cell phone rings. "Hello?" he answers on the second ring not daring to look at the caller ID. "Tristan, sweetie!" came the voice of his grandmother and he bit back a groan. It was then he knew, knew that she had already known about Rory for some time and she was scheming something. "What's going on, grandma?" he questions politely. 

"Well, the dinner party location has been changed," 

"Let me guess at the Gilmore's," 

"Why yes. How did you know?" Tiffany feigns shock and Tristan just rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you! I should've known," he says in annoyance. "Known what?"

"That you're setting me up," Tristan says the disgust evident in his voice. "I am not! Tristan Janlan DuGrey, how dare you say that of me!" 

"We'll see Grandmother," he responds and hangs up the phone. He tosses the phone, which winds up on the floor on the passenger side. "I'm screwed," he mutters to himself as he continues to drive. 

* * *

            "Why are there so many cars?" Lorelai asks in wonderment as Luke pulls the jeep up to the elder Gilmore home. Rory sitting in the back seat gasps when she recognizes the dark blue SUV. "That's Tristan's car," Lorelai casts a look back to Rory. "You're shitting me," is all Lorelai says unable to believe her mother as Rory sighs. "Looks like I'm not the only dateless one, after all," 

"What can I say, babe? There are always strings attached to Emily Gilmore dinners," Rory rolls her eyes and just shrugs. "We were going to hang out after my dinner and his grandparents dinner party. It'll be fine," Lorelai turns placing a consoling hand on her daughter's knee while squeezing it. "If it gets real bad I'll break the news before desert," with a tight smile Rory gets out of the jeep with Luke and Lorelai lingering behind. "Guess we didn't need to fight over the wine, huh?" Rory says seeing him currently positioned on her grandparent's front stoop nursing a beer. "Guess not," he responds moodily. "So, dinner at the Grandparents?" 

"They changed location at me, something called a set up," he answers bitterly. 

"Am I _that_ ugly?" She kids. "You know why I'm upset," he snaps as she just lets his harsh tone slide past her. "Yeah I do, but come on its just one dinner with our grandparents, no biggie," 

"Ror…you know you don't have to play along with this," Tristan tells her softly. 

"What's the harm? Besides I've missed your wonderful self from all these years," Tristan finishes off his beer as another car pulls in. 

"Well, everyone's here. Where is my mom and Luke?" she half-asks Tristan, half-asks herself. "Behind the jeep making out, I bet," Tristan says as he drains the rest of his beer bottle before throwing it into the bushes. "They shouldn't be making out," Rory complains while shooting him a dirty look for throwing the beer bottle in the bushes. "Woops?" he questions with a laugh. 

Larissa, Devin, Paris and Kyle all came to the stoop with Luke and Lorelai following looking embarrassed. "Tonsil hockey?" Rory whispers, bumping her hip into Lorelai to stop her from walking. "Set up," Lorelai whispers back with a smirk. "Why doesn't someone ring the doorbell and end this dinner as painlessly as possible?" Tristan suggests looking meaningfully at Rory who's standing closest to it. "All right, already!" she exclaims as she rings the doorbell unsure of what to expect from this Friday night dinner. 

* * *

The hints were getting harder to ignore. Everyone, except both sets of grandparents were all trying their hardest to steer the topic clear of any mention of what could've been if Rory and Tristan had gotten married or what a great couple they made. 

"How long would you two be married if you hadn't cancelled the wedding?" Emily questions. Rory stiffens at this as Tristan shoots a look to Rory as if _'I told you so'._ "Grandma, what are you talking about?" Rory asks but Emily and Tiffany just ignore the obvious discomfort the entire table is dealing with. "I believe it would've been about nine years," Tiffany adds in helpfully. Rory glances over at Tristan and she knows she has to change the subject or he'll explode. "Tristan, how's your job going?" Rory questions and he shoots her a look of gratitude. 

"Well, it's what I've dreamed of doing. It's so different from what I was raised to believe to become. Thinking I'd be a lawyer. And the looks on the peoples faces when they come out of surgery and it's successful…" Tristan went on for a while with everyone asking him questions throwing the grandmothers for a loop. 

Emily and Tiffany weren't happy by the time desert was served. Rory and Tristan were barely holding on, any more comments about them, as a couple would be when they would snap. "Do you two remember the first Hartford event you attended together?" Tiffany questions and Emily jumps right into the conversation. "It was my New Year's gala! Rory introduced Tristan as her boyfriend I almost died with shock. All the other college kids were so jealous, boys and girls," Both grandmothers laugh as the entire table stares at them in disbelief. Tristan's jaw tightens and Rory's eyes flash in annoyance. 

"You two made _such_ an adorable couple," Emily gushes. 

"_Grandma_," Rory hisses with clenched teeth. "Brown hair and blonde hair, you two would have darling children," Tiffany says happily. "Blue eyes too," Emily, adds in. 

"That's it," Tristan said coldly standing up and putting his glass down with a hard smack. Everyone flinches at the sudden noise. "I came here hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe my grandmother would have some compassion or me. All night, in case you haven't noticed everyone except you and Emily have been changing the subject about Rory and me. I love Lane. Why can't the two of you accept it? Rory's one of the best girls around, I _know_ that. I screwed up with her. Everyone makes mistakes and that was the worst one I did make. I'm happy now. Just leave it alone," and without another word Tristan stalks out of the room. 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Rory says quietly slipping out of the room when she heard: "Well, mom Luke and I are going to be married in May!" Despite the grim circumstances of Tristan's yelling Rory smiles thanking her lucky stars for a mother like Lorelai. 

            Rory steps out onto the veranda and Tristan turns. "I'm sorry," he chokes out. 

"If you hadn't blown up at them, I would've. Thanks for doing it," 

"You're not the one that's going to married and getting set up with an ex-girlfriend," Tristan mutters angrily. "I made Grandma promise no blind dates but not set-ups," 

"It's not your fault, Ror. You didn't know about it," Tristan comforts. "But I should've. When we were at the store and you said your grandparents were having a dinner party. For god's sake I didn't even know why you called me Mary until that salesclerk told me. I don't even know why you kissed me!" Tristan groans and hangs his head. "I can't ignore it anymore, Tris. I tried but it's not working," 

Taking a deep breath he finally admits the truth. "I didn't know if I was over you or not,"

Rory looks up at him with a watery smile. "And?" 

"I have to be over you. We still and always will have this insane chemistry. Sometimes I forget we're not sixteen anymore but grown-up. Our actions have consequences," 

"Being grown-up sucks," Rory comments. "Totally but we still know how to have fun," Tristan agrees. They stay silent for a moment and two familiar female voices can be heard arguing. "World War III, _again_," she says with sarcasm. "You can never out grow arguing with you mother, Mary," he teases. 

"Name calling is a bad habit to break too, huh?" she questions him. "You know what they say…old habits die hard," The yelling escalates and Rory looks annoyed. "Go be the ref. I'll go back inside in a few minutes. I promise," Rory breezes her way through the dining room. "Tristan will be in soon," she says before arriving at the kitchen. She pauses at the door to hear Emily. "It should be Rory being his wife! It should be her, Lorelai," 

"Mom, you were wrong about Chris and me. What makes you think you're right about Tristan and Rory?" 

"I've never seen her as happy as she was with Tristan. She didn't merely exist. She was so happy, Lorelai. I don't want her to stop being that happy," 

"Grandma, I still happy. That's a ridiculous assumption that I'm not because we're not dating anymore. I loved him that's for sure, I still do. He loved Lane more and he deserves to finally be happy. I'm not going to break up his wedding just because of me. Now can we please return to dinner without anymore of this nonsense of getting us back together?" 

"Fine," Emily says finally waving the white flag of surrender. The three generations of Gilmore women returned to the table in silence. The rest of desert passed in the same fashion. Rory could feel someone watching her but whenever she looked up the person wasn't looking at her. 

Finally, dinner ends. Everyone says his or her good-byes to Emily and Richard. Tristan apologizes and Rory thanks her grandmother for looking out for her, but she can take care of herself. Tiffany and Janlan leave momentarily after as do Lorelai and Luke. Rory opts for a ride from Tristan as the rest of the gang goes back to Stars Hollow. 

* * *

            Meanwhile, in Stars Hollow at _Kim's Antiques_, Lane sits on the front porch surrounded by memories of Dave. Her first kiss from him had been in the backyard by the tree. A tree which Lane had carved at one point in their relationship: _Lane + Dave = forever_. Here on this porch was where Lane had gotten another kiss when Dave had finally gotten permission to take her to prom. It was in this house where Dave had played hours of hymns just to impress her mother and to spend time with her. It had been in the gazebo, on a hot summer night where Lane had lost her virginity to Dave, the summer between freshman and sophomore year of college. They had admitted I love you to each other on the steps in front of Luke's, ten minutes after graduation. It had been here, Lane sitting on the porch steps where Dave had arrived as a Christmas present from Rory after their first break-up over him moving to California. It had been here where Lane had broken up with him when realizing she had feelings for Tristan. It was in front of the gazebo, that night when Lane had realized she wanted to be a drummer again and that she was in love with Dave and not Tristan. It only took 9 years, 2 broken hearts and three ruined friendships. It is here where Dave will suddenly appear and Lane will be ready. 

* * *

"Pull over the car," Rory orders. Tristan flicks on the right turning signal pulling the car into the break down. Right where Tiffany DuGrey had called for the change of location. 15 minutes to Stars Hollow, 15 minutes from Hartford, halfway. They sit in silence until Rory speaks up. "Did you hear what I said in the kitchen?" she asks softly. 

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't over me?" Tristan questions back. "Would it have mattered if I had?" she shot back at him angrily. "Before I made an ass of myself at both the party and this dinner, yes," 

"You were with Lane and acting like an asshole, in case you have forgotten. I haven't seen you since the night of the kiss!" 

"I haven't made up with Lane yet," Tristan admits. "Tristan! That's idiotic of you. Do you want to lose Lane like you lost me?" 

"I don't know, Ror. I don't know how I feel anymore," 

"Let me put it this way, you're my Dawson. Not my Pacey, my Dawson. Joey didn't end up with Dawson she ended up with Pacey. You're Lane's Pacey, Tristan. Not mine," 

"I wish I didn't have to choose," he whispers kissing her on the forehead. "We've got to break our triangle somehow. I'll find my Pacey one day," she responds weakly as the tears slide down her cheeks. Before Tristan can say anything else she turns and looks out the window.  "I'm sorry," he mutters as he pulls back out onto the interstate. 

* * *

Lane saw him cross the street before Dave saw her. "Hey," she calls causing him to jump. She grins at this, as Dave looks slightly embarrassed for being so jumpy. "Hi," Dave responds walking up the walkway that leads to the porch. She taps her fingers nervously as her breath becomes hitched at the close contact with Dave. "Are you and Rory…involved?" she questions as he taps his foot. An antic she knows he only does when he's nervous. Dave winces for her thinking that. "No," he answers thickly. "Not like that at least. We're just friends. There's this other girl," 

"Oh," she says sounding slightly defeated. Dave rolls his eyes at her ignorance. "Why are you in Stars Hollow at the same time as her, then?" 

"Paris called me. She told me Rory needed someone to help her win back Tristan. I jumped at the chance," 

"Why?" Lane doesn't understand him. "If Rory got Tristan back then I'd be able to get you back," Dave admits honestly. "What about that other girl?" 

"It's you, Lane. It's always been you. But it can't happen and I know that. There is just this feeling of what if, you know?" Lane draws her knees to her chest as she rocks back and forth. "I know Dave. You're not the only one. If I'd had never broken up with you and not kissed Tristan, would I be married to you?" 

"I've missed you, Lane. The band still needs you," 

"I need the band and you," she whispers. "You don't…you can't meant that," Dave sputters as Lane faces him. "I've never been as happy as I was playing the drums in our band and being in love with you," 

"Lane, we shouldn't be doing this. You're getting married!" he starts to stand but Lane grabs his arm. "I don't know if I love him, Dave. I know two things. One that I don't want to be a doctor but a drummer like I always dreamed. Two that I'm in love with you, I can't love Tristan like I love you," Dave stares at her in utter disbelief. "You know the band would loving having you back," 

"And what about you?" 

"I'd love having you back. You know my answer to that. No girl I know can match up to you," With that said he leans down and kisses her. His hands get tangled in her hair. She moans softly as he pulls her closer, deeper into the kiss. When they pull apart they stare at each other, panting. "I got to go," Dave says lamely scrambling up and running away. He head drops as she closes her eyes, her mouth savoring the taste of him. 

* * *

Tristan dropped Rory off before driving to Lane's. He eases his car into a parking spot right near her house. He looks onto the porch to see Lane and Dave deep in discussion. Suddenly, Dave gets up but Lane stops him. A few more moments pass in their conversation the next thing he sees is the two kissing. It was all he needed to know. He loves Lane but he's not _in_ love with her. He's _in_ love with Rory. It's as simple as that. 

            Dave takes off running in the direction of Rory's house. A few minutes pass and the shock of realizing he still loves Rory had finally worn off. He appears at the gate of the walkway leading up to Lane's house. Lane looks up and frowns. "I kissed Dave," 

"I love Rory," the two blurt out and then stare at each other. "I think we need to talk," Tristan says sitting down next to her. 

- End Chapter 7 – 

A/N 2: I hate to tell you all this but I'm starting school on Thursday. But I do have a four-day weekend (Friday-Monday) so I might be able to crank out Chapter 8. We'll see how it goes though. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. Thanks.  


	8. 08: Decisions, decisions, decisions

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know how long it's been since I've posted a chapter and I'm REALLY sorry about that. I know some of you have been waiting for a long time and I hope this makes you happier. Hopefully I'll update soon but I don't because school and everything's been making my life really hectic. But here's Chapter 9, it's shorter then I originally planned but since it's been so long VOILA.  
  
* * *  
  
Chapter 09  
  
A tap on her window caused her to drop her book and swing her legs over the side of the bed closest to the window. She slides the window open to see a wide-eyed, heavy breathing Dave. "Dave?" Rory questions worriedly. "I kissed her," he blurts out to Rory. "Her?" she says in response looking at him in confusion. "Who, Dave?"  
  
"Lane. I still love her,"  
  
"Oh my god, Dave, I thought you were finally over her,"  
  
"You're still not over Tristan," Dave is quick to point out. "That's different," she snaps at him. "I was engage to him and Lane was my best friend. Why don't you solve this problem on your own," she says suddenly angry with him. She reaches up to close the window in his face and then pull down her shade but he stops her.  
  
"Listen, this isn't about you, Tristan and Lane, okay? It's about Lane and me. I don't know what to do anymore Rory. Tristan is going to kill me. Shit, what the hell am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. Why did you have to do this? I was fine with it. I was finally getting ready to put this all behind me and forget all about Lane as well as Tristan but you..."  
  
"I love her and she told me she doesn't know if she loves Tristan anymore," Rory freezes and suddenly a squeal comes out from her mouth and she does a little dance. Dave looks at her amused and then shivers suddenly feeling cold. "Rory are you okay?" Lorelai asks coming from the living room into her room to see Rory still giddily dancing and Dave standing in front of the window now shivering. "You didn't kiss her did you?" Lorelai asks Dave. "No Mom! He kissed Lane because he still loves her and Lane doesn't know if she loves Tristan anymore!"  
  
"That's great babe. Now, Dave come on in you look like your freezing your ass off,"  
  
"Thanks Lorelai," he says gratefully as he puts one leg on the window ledge preparing on coming in through the window. "Through the door, Dave," Lorelai says with a laugh. "Oh right. Be right back!" so he left the window and went in through the door and into Rory's room. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shrieks suddenly jumping onto him and hugging him. "You're the best friend a girl could have, Dave,"  
  
"Well, I try," he says with a boyish grin. "I think this calls for some ice cream and of course some coffee," Lorelai continues to babble as Rory makes him sit. "So spill, I want every detail, every word, every breath," Dave clears his throat and begins the story as Lorelai gracefully backs out of Rory's room.  
  
She wanders into the kitchen pulling out some ice cream from the freezer. She begins to dish it out until suddenly inspiration hits. She calls both Larissa and Paris. Both girls were thrilled with this information. Promises were made to go spy on the couple. A top-secret mission, Lorelai had proclaimed. Kirk-type espionage, Paris had entitled it. Saving Rory's Boy Toy, Larissa had jokingly called it. The three hung up and all headed to the gazebo.  
  
* * *  
  
"Move your elbow," Lorelai hisses as the three girls crawl under a parked car. (They had checked before to make sure it wasn't Tristan's SUV). They had a distorted view of Lane and Tristan. "Liss, your hair is in my mouth," Paris complains. Suddenly the two girls burst into giggles much to Lorelai's alarm. The girls had finally realized how ridiculous the three of them looked. They all have black dashes of paint on their cheeks, like football players. For their attire, the three are wearing camouflage pants and vests supplied by Lorelai. Where she had found them in less than 10 minutes was beyond Larissa and Paris so they hadn't bothered to ask. "Shush!" Lorelai admonished them while straining to hear the conversation between Lane and Tristan. "Aren't you too old to be doing something like this, Lorelai?" the two girls question. "Never," Lorelai responds quickly and the three become silent concentrating solely on the conversation at hand.  
  
* * * After ten minutes of silence, Tristan finally spoke up. "I love you Lane and you know that but I'm not in love with you anymore, you know?"  
  
"It's Rory, huh?" Lane says back quickly. "Yeah, it's her...but you have to believe me when I say this has nothing to do with you. In fact she was convincing me to go back to you and fix things. She even used Dawson's Creek, but when I saw Dave and you kiss I knew I couldn't do it. I can't be in love with you and can't marry you. I love her Lane ever since I kissed her..."  
  
"You haven't been able to get her out of your mind,"  
  
"Exactly! How did you..."  
  
"How do you think I felt after I kissed you that first time? I never wanted to have feelings for you, you know. Why do you think I went to medical school?"  
  
"Because you wanted to be a doctor, right?" Lane laughs and then blushes burying her face in her hands as Tristan looks on rather confused. "The last thing I wanted was to become a doctor! I went because I knew you were going to be there,"  
  
"Was failing that test part of the plan too?"  
  
"God, no! I was happy crushing on you from afar. You didn't know I was there and hell, I didn't know you had the best grade nor I with the worst,"  
  
"Then Professor Anderson asked us both to stay after class and she suggested the tutoring," he says smiling remembering her horrified expression and his protests. "So you tutored me and I aced the test,"  
  
"And we became best friends, suddenly inseparable,"  
  
"It was what, our junior year of Med. School when you finally asked me out?" Lane asks remembering they had been studying for midterms surrounded by textbooks, notebooks, pens, pencils, post-it notes, everything needed to cram all the information when he had suddenly blurted out he was attracted to her. He had taken off leaving Lane to study alone and then pick up the mess they had created in her apartment with the help of her roommate. The midterm had ended and they had happened to fall in line together when heading to get some coffee at Starbucks when Tristan had asked her out. She had accepted of course and the rest was history. They completed Harvard Medical School both graduating with Honors and were both immediately accepted at Hartford General Hospital for their residencies. "I had the best time of my life," Tristan whispers resting his forehead against hers. "Me too, Tris," she whispers back.  
  
"So I guess this is it?" Tristan asks uncertainly. "I guess. I'm resigning at the hospital tomorrow,"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I never really wanted to be a doctor. I gave up something that really defined me and that I loved because of it,"  
  
"Drumming," Tristan says knowingly. "How did you know?"  
  
"It's the only thing you stopped after breaking up with Dave. That and not dating Dave...and let me guess, you can't stop thinking about him after your kiss?"  
  
"No...I really can't. It's been years since I've been in love with him but he's loved me this whole time since our senior year in high school. He pulled the craziest stuff to impress my mother. I hope it stuck,"  
  
"I'm sure she'll be thrilled with the drumming concept, all over again," Lane rolls her eyes and shrugs. "I'm grown up; she can't do anything this time,"  
  
"You're right. So should we spend our last night in the apartment?"  
  
"It's going to be your last night too? Why?"  
  
"I'm thinking about transferring to New York,"  
  
"Rory," Lane says just as easily as Tristan had said drumming. "Not only that but why bother staying in a city I hated so much growing up?"  
  
"Then let's go have one last night in our apartment. Today's been crazy,"  
  
"What about Dave?" Lane waves a hand in dismissal. "I told him I think that he's still in shock. I figure he's at Rory's analyzing every moment and Rory going out of her mind,"  
  
"What should we do about the wedding?" Tristan asks suddenly, grinning Lane lets out a laugh. "Well if Dave loves me as much as I love him...then I think we could be having a wedding in a month!"  
  
"Maybe you should discuss that with Dave first," Tristan says laughing along with her as they stand up and he slings his arm around her shoulders heading to his car closer then they had been in weeks. Not all break-ups had to be messy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are they together or not?" Larissa questions aloud as Tristan's SUV pulls away with both Lane and Tristan in it. "I have no idea," Paris says just as confused as Larissa. "Lorelai?" Larissa questions, both girls swinging their eyes over to the older female. "I am just as confused as you two. If they broke up wouldn't you think that Lane would stay and Tristan would go?"  
  
"You'd think so but they both took off," Paris murmurs. "So no mention of this to Rory, I take it?" Larissa questions to both.  
  
"Right," Lorelai responds as the three crawl out from under the parked car. "This seriously pisses me off," Lorelai mumbles under her breath but loud enough for both girls to hear. "No kidding," Paris says with a roll of her eyes when suddenly Lorelai lets out a peal of laughter. "What?" the other two question.  
  
"We look so ridiculous!"  
  
"Like we said earlier," Larissa said looking down at her outfit and laughs, Paris and Lorelai joining in right away. Break-up or not Lorelai sure knew how to dress up when being spies.  
  
"Good thing no one's going to see us in this get-up," Lorelai says grinning when suddenly a blinding flash causes the three to stare, open-mouthed at Kirk. "You didn't!" Lorelai shrieks. "I didn't!" Kirk stutters glued to the spot. "First, you don't believe my daughter's over twenty-one and now you took a picture of us in camouflage?" Lorelai questions incredulously. "Let's get him ladies," and so they chase after Kirk with him yelling: "No! I've got asthma. Just you wait when I tell Taylor!"  
  
* * *  
  
Fifteen minutes later Lorelai sneaks quietly back into the house. The camouflage pants and vests were left in Luke's garbage bin out back. Luke had promised to burn them after Kirk had woken him up from pounding on the diner door to find Lorelai, Larissa and Paris in their camouflage outfits. Quietly, she tried to shut the door but it creaked loudly causing her to cringe. On tiptoe she sneaks past the couch to see Dave fast asleep. She reaches the start of the stairs when she quickly turns and heads to Rory's room. Sleeping, tucked under the covers looking as Kirk said that she's still only sixteen years old without a broken heart before boys were even problem. With a faint smile she pads into her room to kiss her on the forehead. "Night, babe," she whispers before leaving. "Mom?" Rory whispers as Lorelai pokes her head back in. "Yeah, sweetie?"  
  
"I love you,"  
  
"I love you too. Night,"  
  
"Night," rolling over Rory smiles to herself and with that she fell fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Sunday Morning--- Instead of resigning and transferring like Lane and Tristan had planned they both decided to postpone those plans and spend it in New York City, apartment hunting. Both had found respectable apartments by the time the day was over. They were both comfortable around each other; in fact they were more comfortable with each other then they had been in weeks. Instead of getting into a fight every other day as they had been they were getting along like they had once upon a time in medical school. Lane had decided to talk to the head of pediatrics the next morning and Tristan the same. However immediately after, if all things went according to her plan her and Dave would take off for New York. When Tristan was going to leave he didn't know. Soon, he supposed knowing that once Rory heard the wedding was off she'd be back in New York without the article. He hoped by the time Rory found out he would be gone but he pushed that aside. Which is how, Lane and Tristan had wound up packing on Sunday morning.  
  
Rory had spent Saturday in Stars Hollow. There had been a festival, what it was for Rory couldn't remember, something about fall she thought, despite the fall equinox happening a week ago. But that was how Stars Hollow was. It was a good thing that it had happened but despite having the festival as a distraction she still couldn't get her mind off of what had happened between Lane and Tristan. She had been both grateful and disappointed about them not coming to the festival. Grateful, for if they were still together and disappointed if they were broken up. Larissa, Lorelai and Paris all kept quiet about having similar feelings as Rory for the same reasons. But come Sunday...Rory's life was going to turn upside down.  
  
It was seven in the morning and both Gilmore girls were fast asleep. The shrilling ring of the phone next to Rory's bed caused her to wake. She rolled out of bed mumbling obscenities under her breath to the caller. Who in the world would call so early? On a Sunday of all days! What on earth would Lorelai say?  
  
"Hello?" Rory grumbled into the phone. "Rory?" said an unfamiliar perky voice on the other line. "This is her," she barked curtly  
  
"Good morning! It's Irene," Rory cursed herself to acting like such a bitch moments before she hoped that didn't ruin her chances in getting that brand new column that had been promised to her. "I'm so glad I caught you! I've been trying to contact you for the better half of the week!"  
  
"You have? Why didn't you just leave a message?"  
  
"Because I have some fantastic news!"  
  
"You do? Is it about my new column?"  
  
"No, no...it's even better Rory!"  
  
"Better? I don't know what could be better at this point..." Rory said rambling. "How's the story going?" Irene suddenly asks causing Rory to stop and be even more confused then ever. "The story? It's umm...a little slow the couple has been out of town," she lies quickly.  
  
"Well the wedding's not for six weeks so I'm taking you off the story,"  
  
"What? Why? Won't this ruin my chances in getting my own personal column?"  
  
"I think the other project I've been assigned to give you is bigger and better...I'm sure you can still cover the wedding if you'd like I'm sure you'll be back from London by then,"  
  
"London? What's in London?"  
  
"One of our international correspondents is taking a leave of absence and Mr. Times, himself requested you to take over for the month,"  
  
"Are you sure it was me?"  
  
"You're the only Lorelai Gilmore in the building. And not only that I must admit you're one of the best up and coming reporters in Manhattan. I'm sure we can spare you for a month Paris is just as good I'm sure she can take over the wedding story if she must which I doubt that will happen! Anyway, your flight is booked for tomorrow at 11 so get there by 10 for check in and security. Your ticket will be at the front desk for British airways,"  
  
"Okay...thanks Irene,"  
  
"No problem. Have fun and do some hard-hitting reporting! If you still want that column when you get back,"  
  
"Bye Irene," Rory said smiling. "Bye Rory," she responded and both females hung up. Rory sunk down back to her bed unable to realize what had just happened. She was going to London to be an over-seas correspondent! She remembers herself wanting to achieve just that when she was younger and now she really was. Suddenly, a scream came out of her mouth waking Lorelai causing her to run downstairs. "What the hell is going on!" she shrieked holding a baseball bat looking each way in Rory's room expecting a murder or rapist to see Rory jumping on her bed still shouting at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to be an international correspondent!"  
  
"What!?!" Lorelai shrieked unsure if she had heard her daughter right. "That was Irene...I'm going to London, Mom!"  
  
"Oh, honey! That's awesome," Lorelai says grinning at her daughter, dropping the baseball bat and getting up on the bed to jump with her daughter. After ten minutes of this both girls collapsed on the bed, breathless and exhausted, "Who calls at seven in the morning to give this kind of news?" Lorelai complains. "We can't even drink,"  
  
"How about we have some coffee?" Rory suggests.  
  
"Why that might even be better than alcohol!" Lorelai says grabbing Rory by the arm and dragging her into the kitchen. "My baby's going to London! But Rory, you have to promise me something," she says now sounding serious.  
  
"Anything,"  
  
"Promise me you'll marry Prince William,"  
  
"Mom," Rory says with the shake of her head. "Sorry, that was a joke. Seriously now, promise me you'll find some good British guy with that hot accent and get over Tristan,"  
  
"I don't know, Mom..."  
  
"Come on. I know it'll be hard but it'll be like starting over. Nobody knows you over in London,"  
  
"Except for my writing, I guess they know that," "Well other than that they don't know you. You can be whoever you want to be,"  
  
"I guess you're right. It's time to get over Tristan and what better place to start than in England,"  
  
"Exactly but if you can't find anyone steal Prince Willy,"  
  
"Mom, I'm not going to steal Prince William,"  
  
"I'm sure he'd love a gal like you,"  
  
"You don't want me to bring him home for myself; you want him all for your own,"  
  
"So? Rory, we could be part of royalty...Princess Rory and then later on in life Queen Rory? Work with me here, babe,"  
  
"I promise to get over Tristan but I'm not promising Prince William,"  
  
"Well I guess that's good enough. Try though,"  
  
"I will now come on let's have a celebration breakfast at Luke's,"  
  
"In our pajamas?" Lorelai asks gleefully clapping her hands. "Why not,"  
  
"Rory, you should be going to London every day!"  
  
"Glad I can go leave so easily," Rory teases as they both grab their coats and head out the door to Luke's. 


	9. 09: going to London, goodbyes and a kiss...

I'm alive! Yes, folks it's true I'm back and better than ever. I don't know how long it's been and I'm so sorry. I'm also planning on going back through this story and making changes. I realize the timing and stuff is really confusing because it's actually 2014, not 2016. I never noticed how many errors there were and now I'm annoyed by them so hopefully I'll be going through those and fixing them up so they'll be more enjoyable to read. Here's Chapter 9…enjoy!

My Ex-Best Friend's Wedding

By: klm111a

Chapter 09: going to London, good-byes and a kiss at the airport.

"We have to go shopping for a London wardrobe," Lorelai proclaims as Larissa and Paris come into _Luke's._ "Hey girls," Lorelai greets grinning at Rory who just smiles back. "What's going on?" Paris asks looking at both Gilmore while she and Larissa plopped down into the empty chairs at their table. "We were just talking about what to do for Rory's last day," Lorelai explains to them.

"Her last day in Stars Hollow? I thought we were staying longer?" Larissa asks confusion clearly written across her face. "Plans change; it's my last day in the _United States_," Rory clarifies for them. "What do you mean?" they (Paris and Larissa) both ask still totally in the dark. "I'm going to London for the overseas correspondent position for a month," both girls stare at her, shocked in a moment of rare silence. "Ror, it's what you've always dreamed of," Paris finally breathes out immensely proud of her friend and maybe a tiny bit jealous. "Rory! That rocks," Larissa exclaims grinning from ear to ear. "And she's promised me she'll get over Tristan and if possible start dating Prince William," Lorelai reveals. "I'm so jealous I wish I could go back again," Larissa says wistfully. "You're going to get over Tristan! Rory, I'm so proud of you," Paris says smiling. "Yeah, I think it's about time," Rory says with a plastered on fake smile as her stomach twists at the thought. The girls then chattered on and on about London as well as the sights she would just have to go see again since her last trip to Europe with her grandmother.

Finally, after much debate they had decided to go into Hartford more specifically Main Street to shop at all the fancy boutiques. "You can't go to London wearing _The Gap_," Lorelai proclaims. "What if we run into Grandma," Rory jokes as the two hurry back to The Crap Shack to get into some real clothes. "We won't run into her," Lorelai says firmly making a face at the thought. "Remember that time we did? In the Hartford mall my freshmen year in college?"

"Oh god," Lorelai gasps moaning at the thought. "She probably won't it's a Sunday I'm sure she has some brunch to attend to," Rory says consoling her mother as they get into the house and go their separate directions; Rory to her room, Lorelai to hers.

"Have you seen my blue shirt?" Rory questions loudly from her room. "Umm…no!" Lorelai replies meekly. "You're wearing it aren't you?"

"No, of course not Rory I'd never wear your clothes!"

"_Mom_," Rory whines. "Yes, fine. I confess, I'm wearing it, do you really want it?"

"Not right this second but I do want it for my trip,"

"Well I promise not to spill anything on it,"

"It's my luckiest blue shirt," Rory pleads. "Well, babe you're just going to have to pack your second luckiest blue shirt,"

"Mother," Rory says exasperated. "Hey! Don't say mother like that!" Lorelai yells back down the stairs. "Like there's supposed to be another word after it?" Rory questions teasingly. "Yes!"

"That was preciously my point. Now off with my lucky blue shirt," Rory demands her voice now a whole lot closer then it had been a moment before. "Oh my god!" Lorelai shrieks as Rory tried to tackle her for the blue shirt. "Where the hell did you get those athletic genes?"

"Dad, I guess," Rory says grinning as the two lie on the bed next to each other. "Oh babe," Lorelai says suddenly serious. "I'm going to miss you,"

"It's only going to be a month. I'll be back before you know it,"

"Can I keep your blue shirt, to remember you by?" Lorelai asks, hopeful. "Is this just a ploy to keep my blue shirt?"

"Never, I'd hope you knew your mother better than that,"

"I do, that's the problem," Rory says rolling her eyes. "You're right but I do love this blue shirt,"

"No way!" Rory exclaims adamantly. "Rory, let me keep it, please?" Lorelai pouts. "Fine…"

"You're the best!" Lorelai proclaims hugging her tightly. "I really am going to miss you," she adds seriously.

"I know…I'll miss you too but not as much as that blue shirt," Rory says looking at it wistfully. "_Hey_," Lorelai says defensively.

"Just kidding, Mom, now let's get shopping!"

"That's my girl," Lorelai responds as the two bound down the stairs destined for Main St. of Hartford.

* * *

Rory's arms were laden with shopping bags after the shopping trip she and the girls had just taken. Lorelai had bought her a new blue shirt, Liss had bought her a camera, a way too expensive one in Rory's opinion, and Paris had bought her a book on London. She was at the near point of exhaustion, she had forgotten the insane pace that Lorelai and her two best gal pals shopped at. She had ditched them while they were trying on bathing suits. Despite the fact that it was fall and they all had awesome bathing suits that they had already worn last summer. She was just wandering on her own now mainly window shopping. She felt that she was ready to go to London. There wasn't anything else she needed until she stopped in her tracks. Of all the places she hadn't stopped at it was the record store. Even though she and Lane were no longer friends she couldn't curb her love of music. Then again it was her mother that had originally instilled it in her.

Grinning to herself she headed in nearly getting caught in the door with all her bags. "Don't go killing yourself now," a deep voice says causing Rory to glance up. "Tristan!" she yelps and drops the bags she had just picked up again. The London book from Paris had fallen out of one of her bags. "London?" he questions leaning down to pick it up. "Yeah, just reading up on it Liss, might take Paris and me some time," she lies easily. For some reason she doesn't want to tell him, scratch that, she really did know, she wasn't telling him because he was the only on who had the power to stop her from going. "Cool,"

"Yeah, I've always loved London,"

"Listen, Rory there's something I have to tell you," Tristan says ready to tell her that he and Lane are over that he finally can be with her again. But when he's just about to tell her Lorelai brings them both to reality. "Hey, sweetie have everything you need for your trip?"

"Yeah I think so," Rory responds gritting her teeth and shooting a look at her mother saying _'shut up!'_ but Lorelai remained oblivious to it. "Trip?" Tristan asks. "Didn't she tell you? Rory's going to London tomorrow! She's got the overseas correspondent position for a month."

"No, Lorelai she didn't tell me," Tristan answers honestly hurt that Rory wouldn't had told him if Lorelai had not stopped by. "Mom, let's go," Rory whispers pleadingly anxious to get away. "Actually Rory I think I need to talk to you for a second. Lorelai, do you mind?"

"Of course not," Lorelai says brightly grabbing Rory's bags, leaving them along standing in the door of the record store. Rory dodged out of his reach and went over to the CDs. "Rory…"

"I really don't want to talk about this,"

"Well we can't talk about it tomorrow can we?" Tristan says bitterly. "What's the point? You shouldn't even care, Tristan. So what I didn't tell you?"

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't," she put down the CDs she had pulled out of the pile. "I didn't tell you because," she took a shake breath. "Because I know that only you could stop me from going," and with that she took off in the direction of where Lorelai had gone. "I should've told her," he mutters to himself slamming his fist on top of the CDs Rory had left on the counter. "Excuse me sir…you're going to have to pay for those," the clerk at the desk said bewildered by his behavior. "Yeah, yeah," Tristan mumbles pulling out a 20 and leaving it on the counter, grabbing the CDs and leaving the store walking the opposite direction of where Rory had gone.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Rory growls at her mother as she, Lorelai, Liss and Paris drive back to Stars Hollow. "I didn't do anything," Lorelai says. Paris and Liss both snort at the comment. "You never do _anything_," Paris reminds as Lorelai nods her head in agreement. Liss rolls her eyes as does Rory. "He had the right to know," Lorelai defends. "Do you remember what you made me promise me to do if I went to London?"

"To get over Tristan," Liss and Paris singsong for Lorelai's benefit. "Yeah well she just made it that much harder," she says flopping back her head hitting the headrest. "Ow…" she says half-crying, half-laughing. "Oh Rory," the three others moan at her. "I'm sorry guys it's just what does she have that I don't?"

"Nothing, Ror," Liss tells her truthfully. "Boys are stupid," Paris adds in helpfully. "Rory, you're going to find a guy one day that deserves you, Tristan obviously didn't," Lorelai told her wisely as she pulls onto the highway. "But I can't help feeling that he was the one!"

"Just go to England and find Prince William, he's the one," Lorelai advises. "Okay," she says while sighing as she stares out the window dejectedly.

* * *

The Next Day: 

"Well that's everything!" Dave announces as he closes the back of the cab. He had come back from New York for the day. He hadn't mentioned to Rory that he and Lane were back together but he figured if Tristan wanted her to know he'd tell her. "Thanks Dave," Rory says hugging him tightly. "For everything," she whispers. "That's what friends are for, Rory. London's going to be everything you've dreamed of and more," he says as the sound of gravel crunches as a car pulls into the driveway, Dave looks up and see Tristan's car. "Someone's here to see you," Dave mutters. "Oh god, who is it," she mumbles to him.

"Someone who looks pretty pissed to see me hugging you,"

"Just tell me it's not Tristan,"

"It's not Tristan…" Dave lies. "I'm going to run to Luke's and get some coffee," Dave says quickly. "Dave!" Rory hisses but Dave had already high tailed it out of her yard. She glances around wondering where her mother, Liss and Paris have gone to. She sees them in her bedroom looking out the window. 'Get out here' she mouths to them. The three shake their heads furiously. 'You guys suck!' she mouths to them again. "I can just feel the love," Tristan jokes lightly but it falls flat. Rory hugs her arms close to her chest while chewing on her lip. "Don't be scared of me, Rory. I come in peace," he says showing her the CDs. "I'm not scared of you," she says stubbornly her eyes flashing with indignation. "Yeah, you are. You always do this when you're scare. I know you, Rory,"

"You used to," she whispers so low even she can't hear herself. "What?"

"You don't know me, Tristan. You used to but now you don't. You have no right. You blew your chance at knowing me," her voice trembled. "I do know you Rory. Maybe, not as well as I used to but I remember things,"

"Like what?" she asks. She doesn't know why she's inflicting all this pain upon herself. She was going to London and Tristan was going to be gone from her heart, gone from her memory, damn it and he was screwing it all up by showing up her and being sweet to her. "How you chew your lower lip when you're scared," at this Rory stops chewing her lip. "And you cross your arms around your chest when you're pissed at someone," her arms drop to her sides automatically. "And you're putting the blame on me so you don't have to go to London,"

"I'm going to London. It's what I want. I don't want to be following the weddings of your fucking perfect wedding," she snaps. "The one we were supposed to have _years_ ago,"

"The one that you still want," he breaks in gently and then it all comes crashing down around her. The strong wall she had built so that Tristan couldn't hit her in the heart again. The tears start falling and she hates herself for it. "I'm so scared," she chokes out, finally telling him the truth. "Of what, London? Rory you're going to be awesome out there when you come back you won't even remember me,"

"That was the plan," she says wryly sniffling. "I'll remember you but it's not just London that I'm scared of. Will I ever have that dream wedding? Will I ever let someone into my heart again long enough to fall in love with them and want to marry them?"

"I don't know, Rory, I honestly don't. But what I do know is that the Gilmore family fights for what they want. If you want it then you got it," he admits. "You know when you came her I thought you were going to be convincing me to stay because I know that only you has the only shot at doing it but you didn't but I was wrong. It's like you're trying to get rid of me!"

"You want to do something for yourself. You stopped doing that sometime when we were engaged. You deserve it, I admit that Lane and I didn't make things easy for us this past month and I'm sorry for that," she leans in and hugs him. "Thanks, Tristan. Who knows maybe I'll crash your wedding," she jokes, Tristan's smile stiffens but she doesn't even notice. "Have fun; try not to forget me,"

"Who are you?" she jokes then rolls her eyes at him. "You don't have to worry I don't think I'll ever forget the guy who was supposed to marry me, the first time," as she finishes talking Lorelai, Liss and Paris come out. "Honey, it's time for you to go," Lorelai informs her sadly. "Yeah, it really is, I'm ready," Rory informs them and Lorelai grins widely. "I'm so proud of you,"

"Mom, don't go all misty-eyed on me,"

"Well you've resisted the charms of a DuGrey for the second time of your life. Reverse psychology didn't work, huh?"

"Nope," Tristan replies, mock serious. "I'm leaving in ten seconds with or without you!" the cab driver shouts annoyed. Quickly Rory hugs Liss and Paris with promises to e-mail and call daily. Then a last hug good-bye to Tristan and finally, Lorelai. "Find Prince William, babe,"

"Yes, ma'm,"

"Or at least get over _him_,"

"I'll call you as soon as I'm in the air,"

"That's my girl," Lorelai says as Rory walks over to the cab and opens the door. Dave sprints across the lawn in time to hand over to Rory a 'Good-Bye Special' from _Luke's_. "Thanks Dave. See you when I get back from London and I'll e-mail you," she kisses him quickly on the cheek and gets into the cab. She waves at them all as the cab pulls out of the drive way and they simply wave back.

Once the cab was out of sight Dave handed the other coffees out. "Nice camo pics by the way ladies," Tristan said with Dave nodding in agreement. "What!" the three screech. "They're all over town,"

"Kirk is so dead!" Lorelai shouts loudly. "Just put him on a blacklist from all the companies and stores in Stars Hollow, he'll never be able to get a job again in this town," Tristan suggests. "You know, DuGrey. I always liked you," Lorelai says. "Always?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Okay, not _always_. But most of the time,"

"Well, I should head back to New York and get back to Lane," Dave says innocently dropping the hint for Lorelai and company. "Wait a second, back up. What did you just say?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going back to New York to get back to Lane,"

"First of all, Lane's in New York?"

"Yes," Dave and Tristan say dutifully. "Second of all, Tristan doesn't need to get back to her?"

"No," the two boys say patiently. "Third of all, neither of you felt fit to tell Rory the truth?"

"I left it to him!" they both said pointing at each other. "So you're not marrying Lane?" Paris questions eagerly. "I am," Dave pipes up. "What!"

"I love her, always have, and always will,"

"So you're going to be the groom in the DuGrey wedding?"

"That's right," he said confidently. "Then what the hell are we still doing her? We've got a heartbroken girl to save!" Liss shouts. "What do you mean?" Tristan questions. "One of Rory's goals is to get over you and you are available," Paris says logically. "Asses in the car, now!" Liss shouts as they all scramble into Tristan's car.

* * *

Rory went through security easily and quickly. She clutches the boarding pass to her chest as she makes her way to the gate. She bumps into someone and apologizes quickly still heading into the direction of the gate. "Rory Gilmore?" a tall blonde familiar guy questions as she waits in line to board the plane. "Do I know you?"

"Wow, I'm hurt, Ace," he teases her. The familiar nickname makes her smile. "Logan! God, it's been a while!"

"Only three years, Gilmore,"

"Yeah, but I've missed you,"

"Have you? Really?" he asked eagerly. "Of course," Rory admitted honestly.

In their senior year and throughout their four years of graduate school they had had a relationship, a purely physical relationship. Rory had still been in love with Tristan and heartbroken and Logan, well he was still the teenage version of Tristan. The big man on campus at Yale as Tristan had been at Chilton. So Rory had figured why not, a guy like Logan could never get attached. By the end of graduate school Logan had admitted to Rory he was in love with her. She had broken it off unable to deal with a guy who had once had Tristan's status of playing changing because of her, _again_. They hadn't spoken since.

"I thought about calling but the last time we were together…"

"Yeah, Logan, I'm sorry about that I just couldn't…"

"I get it. You'll never like me that way it'll always be Tristan,"

"I'm trying to get over him you know,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

* * *

"If we live through this car ride, it doesn't matter if I find Rory or not, I'll be happy all the same," Tristan hissed to Larissa who was jammed in next to him. "I agree," she mumbled as Lorelai drove at what felt like over 100 miles. "Lorelai, we're going to die!" Dave yelled at her for driving so fast. "My baby's heartbroken when she doesn't need to be Dave. I don't care if we die as long as she finds out!"

"Well, she won't find out and she'll be even more heartbroken if we all die!"

"True…" at this Lorelai slowed the car down _a little_ bit. They were still going well above the speed limit. Something all of the passengers were slightly afraid of. "Come on guys you're young! What are you all scared of?" Lorelai questions them.

"Dying," the four say in unison. "Oh please you're not even thirty,"

"And we'd like to turn thirty," Paris says with a grim smile. "And you will. Look 3 miles,"

The tires squealed as Lorelai slammed on the brakes in front of the airport. Dave, Liss, Paris and Tristan all thanked their lucky stars for making it through the car ride as they all thumbed out of the car. "Find Rory!" Lorelai shouts to them as they slam the doors shut behind them and rush into the airport. They search the ticket counters where Rory is nowhere to be seen. "I'll just have to buy a ticket," Tristan says simply handing over a credit card. "Where would you like to go, sir?"

"Anywhere. Cheapest seat you got but refundable please,"

"Here you are, sir,"

"Thank you," he says sincerely but then runs into the security line where he's held up he rushes to Rory's gate and his breath catches in his throat. He sees her…she's smiling widely at some guy. Some guy that looks very, very familiar.

* * *

"Well maybe I can help you get over Tristan,"

"I don't know, Logan. I kind of have the job lined up for Prince William,"

"Well call me Prince William and we're golden," she rolled her eyes at him. "Hate to disappoint, Master & Commander but you're not Prince William,"

"Rory, my heart and ego are bruised from such mean comments!"

"Deal with it,"

"But really I can help you get over Tristan,"

"How?"

"Like this," and he leans in and kisses her. It's better than she remembers. She doesn't even have to pretend its Tristan. It's sweeter than she can remember from the last time they had kissed; she actually feels fireworks and that makes it all the more special. Could she actually fall in love with Logan?

* * *

Tristan froze. She was kissing _that guy._ What the hell was his name? He couldn't remember but what he did know was that he wanted to kill him for kissing Rory. _His Rory_ but then he had to remind himself that she wasn't his. She still thought that he was with Lane. She had no clue that he wanted her back.

"Tristan, what are you standing around for! Let's find her," Paris snaps causing him to feel even worse. "I already did," he says gloomily. "What is she already on the plane?"

"Something like that," he mutters and walks away. Paris looks around and sees a couple making out. "Isn't that sweet…" Paris murmurs to herself but still wonders where Rory is. "No way," she whispers but when the couple breaks apart it leaves her gasping for air. Rory Gilmore had just kissed Logan! Logan as in the guy she had used and recycled after graduate school. What the hell was going on!

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Paris, Larissa, Dave and Tristan were all sitting dejectedly in a café in the airport. "I don't know what that was all about," Paris says looking at Tristan worriedly. "I'll be fine, Paris. I deserve it for not telling her,"

"I should've told her," Dave mutters shaking his head. "Lane wanted her and you to be happy. She knew you'd be happy together and now look at this mess,"

"She never liked Logan _that_ much," Liss says thoughtfully thinking of their times in senior year of college. "Logan's an ass," Tristan says angrily. "He's like I was in high school,"

"In college he was," Paris concedes. "But Logan changed during graduate school. He fell for Rory, hard as hard as you in high school. He changed…like you but Rory couldn't deal with it, it reminded her too much of you and what if he cheated on her too," Liss says recalling the stories Rory and Paris would share of Tristan and then Logan. "Did you find her?" Lorelai cries finding the four of them. They all nodded. "So why isn't she with you guys?"

"She'd never give up her position, Lorelai and we never got to tell her," Tristan said sadly. "Why the hell not!"

"She was kissing Logan," Dave says softly.

"No way!"

"Would we make this stuff up?" Liss asks her. "Of course not, sweetheart. Wow, that was fast,"

"What was?" Tristan asks curiously.

"Well, I made Rory promise to get over you but I said Prince William, not Logan!"

"Thanks Lorelai!"

"Well, I didn't know! No one told me or Liss or Paris that Lane and you were over, _Dave_,"

"I thought it was Tristan's call!"

"Sorry, man,"

"Oh it won't last between Rory and Logan. When she gets back in a month and they're still together I'm sure the five of us and Lane can come up with something for her to realize Tristan's the one," Paris says confidently. "I hope you're right," Tristan says with a sigh. "I hope you're right," he repeats deflated with hope. Why hadn't he just opened his stupid mouth and tell her? Even when she was kissing Logan and now maybe he wouldn't ever get the chance to tell her again?

- End Chapter 9 -

Please leave some reviews. I probably won't update again until Christmas break from school because I'm going to be super busy with school and it's going to be hockey season!:) One of my favorite times of the year.


	10. author's note

Hey Everyone!

So it's been a really, really long time since I took a stab at this story. I've been trying to get back into the groove of things because I honestly don't know where to go from here. I know the end destination but I do not know how to get there. So I will be trying to think of where to go next…I have bits and pieces written, I hope that I will be able to keep it up and eventually churn out the rest of this story. It's hard with Tristan/Rory never reuniting on the show as I had hoped and with _Gilmore Girls _done as well.

Thanks for sticking with me and I hope to finish it soon!

Any help or suggestions would be appreciated as well. :)

_klm111a_


End file.
